


An Inconvenient Attachment

by brightlikeloulou



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, College, Desk Sex, Discussion of sex & boundaries, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, I have never been to college and I am trying to write this from online research, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Please Forgive Any Mistakes, Professor!Daryl, Rimming, Spanking, Student!Paul, Versatile Character(s), not a slow burn, so ya'll getting best of both worlds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: Paul hadn't thought anything of the new professor's name printed by his Business and Management class on his schedule, it wasn't uncommon for classes to get a different professor from who'd they'd had the previous year.Then the professor walked into the classroom and Paul realised just who the man was.ABANDONED - NOT COMPLETED





	1. Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all will enjoy this AU!

"Alright, I have shots!" Paul said as he sat back down at the table. He was met with cheers of Maggie and Glenn, as he handed them each a shot.

"God bless Jesus and his ability to look older than what he is!" Glenn said as he raised his shot.

Paul raised his own, and yes, it was a blessing he found. He had a fake ID, that stated he was older than what he was, but his appearance was convincing enough. The long hair and beard, along with the resting bitch face Maggie insisted he had, proved to be very effective.

Maggie leaned against her boyfriend's side and grinned at him, "To another year of suffocating education!" She toasted, and they all swallowed back the shots of vodka.

Maggie let out an 'ah' sound, and Glenn choked, Paul just reached for his beer that was already sat on the table.

"Jesus Christ," Paul said after swallowing his mouthful, gaining his friends' attention, "All this better be worth it,"

Maggie sighed, "I sure hope so, my Veterinary Medicine class killed me last year," she sighed.

"Well, it's your major, so you can't exactly drop it," Glenn said.

"No, unfortunately not," Maggie replied, poking her boyfriend on the nose.

Paul rolled his eyes at the two and then looked around the bar that they were sat in. It was a gay bar, but Glenn and Maggie didn't mind going with him, it was close to campus, the servers were friendly and didn't ask too many questions, and they actually played decent music or hired decent bands on the nights they had live entertainment. Paul had even sung a couple of nights, it was good money.

He had a scholarship, so most of his college expenses were paid, but he worked at martial arts studio a couple of days a week to make up the extra cash that he needed.

"Jesus," Maggie said, and Paul turned to face her, "The guy sitting at the booth behind you is cute," she said, pointing.

Paul turned his head and quickly found where she was directing him. At one of the booths along the wall behind where they were sat was a lone man. He was sipping at a pint of beer, and his attention was on tv playing an episode of RuPaul's drag race. In the dim light of the bar, Paul could make out long brunette bangs falling in the man's face, and beneath those, handsome features.

"Sure is," Paul replied, and drank the rest of his beer, "And I haven't gotten laid in weeks, so excuse me," he told them with a smirk as he stood up from the table, winking at them and then making his way to the booth.

He walked over to the booth and slid in the side opposite to the other man. The man's eyes settled on him immediately, and his hand came to a stop where it was about his raise the beer to his lips. Paul smiled at him, resting his hands down on the wooden table.

"Hi," he greeted the man.

"What're you doin'?" the man replied, placing his beer back down on the table and looking at him with a guarded expression.

Paul smiled a little wider, and rested his chin on the palm of his hand, "Thought you were cute, and that I'd come and say hi,"

The man licked his lips as he frowned at him, "What's your name, kid?" he asked.

"Paul Rovia. But my friends call me Jesus," Paul replied, "And is the 'kid' really necessary?"

"You ain't old enough to be in here," Daryl said, raising a single brow at him.

Paul found himself very much loving his accent, "No, but thank god for the invention of fake ID's and the ability to grow deceiving beards, eh?" he replied, and he caught the slight quirk of the other man's lip.

The man remained silent for several moments, appearing to be thinking, "How old are you?" he asked.

"I'm Nineteen, so legal, and you can't be older than twenty-eight," Paul replied, and the older man snorted softly, "What? Not interested? Because I'll respect that," he said, looking around the bar for a moment to see what his other options would be.

"I'm twenty-seven, and I don't know you,"

"You could," Paul told him, meeting his eyes, and he was able to make out that they were blue. The man didn't say anything, just continued looking at him, "What's your name?" he asked.

"Daryl," he replied.

Paul nodded, "You're from Georgia, right? Strong accent," he said.

Daryl nodded, "You?" he asked, and Paul smiled at his success in getting him to talk to him.

"Here in Virginia, but further out from the city," he answered.

Daryl went quiet again, and just as Paul was about to bring up another conversation starter, he spoke, "Can I buy you a beer?" he asked.

Paul smirked, "Sure," he replied.

 

* * *

  

"Nice apartment," Paul said in between kisses, his nimble fingers working on the buttons of Daryl's shirt.

Daryl grunted and shoved their mouths together again, sliding his hands up Paul's back and pulling him close, "Wanna see the bedroom?" he asked with a hint of a smirk.

Paul removed Daryl's shirt and then replied, "Definitely,"

Daryl took his hand and led him through the apartment, opening a door and then closing it behind them, and Paul noticed that he locked it.

"You have a roommate?" he asked as he kicked off his boots and socks.

"My brother's staying with me," Daryl replied, and Paul stepped forward to place his hands on the man's firm chest, brushing his thumbs over his nipples and smirking as they hardened beneath his touch.

"He home?" Paul asked, trailing his hands lower to Daryl's belt.

Daryl shook his head, "Nah," he said.

Paul smirked and leaned up to kiss Daryl's neck, sucking the skin into his mouth and nibbling at it, "Good, that means we can be as loud as we like,"

"Well, I do have neighbors," Daryl grunted, reaching around behind him and squeezing his ass.

"Who cares about the neighbors?" Paul replied, getting Daryl's belt undone and he shoved the man's jeans and boxers down his leg.

Paul's eyes immediately went to the man's cock, and he hummed softly. It was half hard and slightly smaller in size to his own, not as long but nice and thick, and it was flushed pink. It was a very fucking sexy cock, Paul had to admit. Paul wrapped his hand around it, and Daryl let out a soft gasp.

"Would you, uh…" Daryl moaned when Paul swiped his thumb over his slit and massaged the sensitive spot below the head of his cock.

"Would I what?" Paul asked, pressing himself against Daryl and meeting the man's eyes, the ocean blue irises almost entirely hidden by his blown wide pupils.

Daryl moaned again, licking at his lips, "Fuck, can't stop thinking about your mouth, Paul," he said.

Paul smirked to himself, "Is that so?" he asked, and he nipped at Daryl's jaw, "Would you like me to suck your cock, hmm?" he asked.

"Yes," Daryl replied immediately.

"Don't you think that you could be politer than that?" Paul replied, using one hand to pinch Daryl's adorable love handle.

Daryl let out an annoyed grunt, and squeezed his ass again, "Fucking please Paul," he said.

"That's more like it," Paul said and proceeded to get down on his knees.

Paul took Daryl's cock in his hand again, holding it at the base while he leaned forward and licked at the head of the man's cock, already tasting some pre-come. Daryl let out a soft groan and his fingers threaded into Paul's hair. Paul looked up at the man, found that he was already looking down at him.

Paul took Daryl's cock into his mouth properly, sucking at the first couple of inches and bobbing his head, smirking when Daryl began tugging at his hair and moaning more consistently.

He pulled of Daryl's cock for a moment to rub it along his cheek and mouth along the side, and he smirked at Daryl's soft whimper. Paul was aware that he had excellent cock sucking skills and loved to make his partners feel good with it.

"Fuck, Paul," Daryl moaned, "Fucking gorgeous," he said, stroking his hair out of his face and pulling it into a ponytail at the back of his hand.

Paul smirked up at him and proceeded to swallow Daryl down completely, gagging slightly at the man's thick cock in his throat. Daryl cried out, and Paul pulled off him, Paul smirked proud of himself and bobbed his head between deep throating the man.

Paul continued for several minutes before Daryl tugged on his hair hard enough that Paul was forced to pull his mouth off, and he grunted as he looked up at the man, wiping at the saliva around his lips.

"I was going to come," Daryl explained, panting slightly and stroking along Paul's jaw again, "Don't want this to be over yet," he said.

Paul chuckled and stood up, looking Daryl's naked body up and down, "Honey trust me, even if you did come, it would not have stopped there," he said, smirking as he leaned forward and kissed the older man.

Daryl laughed softly and tore their lips apart, "Good to know," he said, "Now, I think you're wearing too many clothes,"

"Why don't you do something about that then?" he asked.

Daryl raised a brow at him, grabbed his shirt, and proceeded to rip it open, buttons flying across the room, "Like that smartass?" he asked.

Paul bit his lip, and kissed Daryl again, threading his fingers into his hair and tugging at the brunette strands while Daryl began working on his belt. Once the belt was undone, Daryl pushed his jeans and boxers down his legs, and Paul stepped out of them.

"I liked that shirt," Paul said, as Daryl's hands rubbed up and down his bare back.

Daryl smirked against his neck where he was sucking marks into the flesh, "Bed," he said, and the two of them proceeded to fall down on top of it.

Paul straddled Daryl's waist, rubbing his cock against the man's subtle abs, "How do you like this?" he asked, letting out a groan when Daryl's hand wrapped around his cock and began jerking it. "I usually top but I think I'd be happy to bottom for you if you're not into it," Paul said, and it was true, while he usually enjoyed topping more, Daryl a really nice cock and was very sexy, so Paul wouldn't mind being fucked by him.

Daryl hummed, seeming mesmerized by his own hand sliding up and down Paul's cock, "Nah, I definitely wanna be fucked by this," he said.

Paul snorted, "That can definitely be arranged," he said, leaning down and kissing him softly, "Do you have lube and condoms?"

Daryl nodded, signaling for Paul to climb off him, which he did. Paul admired the man's plump muscly ass when he rolled onto his stomach and reached into his nightstand beside the bed. Paul reached out and squeezed it, pulling the cheeks apart and biting his lip at the sight of the man's pink hole, and he brushed his thumb over it before Daryl rolled over again. Daryl placed the condom package down on the bed and held up the tube of lube.

"You wanna do it or me?" he asked.

Paul looked at the tube, "Oh, I definitely want to watch you stretch yourself," he said, sitting back on his heels and wrapping a hand around his cock, stroking himself slowly.

Daryl smirked at him and scooched up the bed until he rested partially against the pillows, and he spread his legs. Paul watched intently as the man spread lube over two of his fingers, spread it around his hole and then pushed them inside of his own hole.

"That is so hot," Paul said, biting his lip as Daryl thrust the fingers in and out of himself, beginning to scissor them after a few moments.

Daryl smirked, moaning at his own touch, "It shouldn't take too long, played with myself this morning," he told him.

Daryl stretched himself for a few minutes, and then pulled his fingers out of himself and gave Paul a smirk.

"Ready?" Paul asked as he reached for the condom, tearing the wrapper and then spreading it down his length, moaning softly.

Daryl nodded and spread his legs wider, reaching for him. Paul crawled between his legs and pressed their lips together as he placed the head of his cock at Daryl's stretched hole, and slowly began to push inside.

Paul slid home quickly, and Daryl let out a groan as he stretched around him, his arms wound around Paul's shoulders and holding him tight as he began thrusting.

"God, you feel so good," Paul almost whimpered, "So fucking tight," he said.

Daryl groaned, throwing his head back against the pillows and threading his fingers into the duvet below them, "Jesus Christ," he whimpered as Paul began picking up the pace, the sound of their skin slapping together starting to fill the room.

Paul stopped for a moment to sit back on his heels, slipping out of Daryl, causing the man to let out an annoyed grunt. Paul smirked at him and grabbed his hips and lifted him up more. He thrust back inside of him again, in one hard, smooth thrust and Daryl let out a cry and threw his head back.

Paul started thrusting immediately, not giving Daryl a chance to calm down. He fucked into him fast and hard and knew that he was hitting his prostate when the man began moaning and squirming beneath him, biting at his knuckles as his thighs trembled.

Paul smirked at the man's sensitive reactions, watching as a steady stream of pre-come leaked out of his cock and onto his tummy.

"God, you're so fucking gorgeous," Paul groaned, holding Daryl's hips tightly to ground himself, his hair falling in front of his face.

Daryl tore his eyes open, and met his own, "You are too," he grunted, licking his lips, "Prettiest fucking thing I've ever seen," he told him before a particularly well-aimed thrust had him howling as he threw his head back again.

Paul's stomach swirled at the man's words, and he could feel his orgasm bubbling in his stomach, "Shit, I'm gonna come," he almost whimpered, "Are you close?" he asked.

Daryl nodded and quickly wrapped a hand around his cock, jerking it furiously, "Fuck yeah, come on," he said, and whether it was too himself or Paul, Paul didn't know.

"Oh, fuck, Daryl," Paul said, and his orgasm washed over him, his pace faltering in speed as he came into the condom.

Daryl followed close behind him, his back arching off the bed as an array of curses left his mouth, and his thick come spurted all over his stomach and own hand.

Paul fucked him through both of their orgasms, gradually slowing down as their bodies became more sensitive.

He panted as he pulled out, and he took the condom off himself and knotted the end, tossing it into the trash can on the other side of the room before he looked down at Daryl. Daryl smirked lazily at him, and Paul smirked back before collapsing down on top of him. He grabbed Daryl's hand and looked him in the eye as he began licking the come off it, smirking around his fingers when he sucked them into his mouth.

Daryl's lips parted as he watched him, "Fuck, look at you," he whispered as Paul started licking his stomach clean too.

Paul grinned and hummed at the taste of the man's come on his tongue.

 

* * *

 

Seconds after Paul woke up, he realized that he wasn't in his small dorm room. He was in an actual bedroom and in a queen bed not a single. He rolled onto his side and found that he was alone. He frowned as he looked around the room for the man that he'd spent the night with, he sat up in the bed after a few moments, and the sound of something clattering from further in the apartment met his ears.

He stretched his arms above his head before he stood up from the bed. He opted to only put on his pair of boxers, and he then proceeded to enter the ensuite bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and found he looked okay, so he washed his face quickly, smoothed down his hair and then used some mouthwash before heading into the main part of the apartment in search of Daryl.

He made his way through the apartment until he found the kitchen and smiled when he discovered that the man was cooking breakfast while music floated from his phone that was sat on the bench.

"Morning," he said, making his presence known and Daryl looked over his shoulder at him.

"Hey," Daryl replied, looking adorable with his messy hair, boxers, and an oversized t-shirt.

Paul walked further into the kitchen and leaned against the counter, "You sleep okay?" he asked.

Daryl hummed, "I'd had a couple of beers, drinking makes me real' sleepy, that and sex," he chuckled, smirking at him as he flipped a pancake, "I was starvin', and this mixture expires soon. There's coffee in the pot if you want some,"

Paul smiled at him, recalling that he doesn't think he's ever had a guy be this nice to him after a night together, "Thank you," he said as he poured himself a mug of the steaming coffee, humming as he sipped at it.

"You in a rush?" Daryl asked, placing now finished pancakes onto a plate.

Paul shook his head as he leaned against the counter again, "Nope," he replied. He didn't start classes until the next day.

"Okay," Daryl replied, "Let's eat some breakfast then,"

"Great," Paul replied, grinning.

The two of them sat down in the living room on the comfortable couch and watched early morning talk shows as they ate their pancakes, chatting while they did, and there was no sign of Daryl's brother either.

The two were sat in silence a few minutes after they finished eating, Daryl had been intently watching one of the interviews on the TV, a man that was trying to defend his cheating scandal pathetically.

"Hey," Paul said to get his attention, and the man turned to face him and raised his brow in question, "You want to do this again?" he asked.

"You're a cocky asshole," he replied, and Paul felt his stomach fall, but then Daryl smirked at him, "I like you. Want to go on a date with me?"

Paul immediately grinned and excited butterflies swirled in his stomach, "Yeah," he replied, and he felt his cheeks heat up.

"I ain't free today, but exchange numbers and we can work something out?" Daryl suggested.

Paul nodded, "My phone's still in my pants in your room, but give me yours, and I can put my number in,"

Daryl pulled his phone out from where it was tucked into the waistband of his boxers and handed it to him, Paul entered his number into the man's phone with an emoji heart beside his name.

Daryl took the phone back, "I ain't gotta be anywhere for a couple of hours," he said.

"That so?" Paul replied with a smirk.

Daryl hummed and laid back on the couch, and seconds later Paul was climbing on top of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !x

_**Daryl 2:12pm** _  
_You still want to hang out?_

Paul smiled as he read the message that had just appeared on his phone. He was walking through one of the campus buildings to his Business and Management class, sipping on his coffee as he did. It was his first day of classes for the new school year. The class was his last one of the day, meaning he was free once it was over.

Paul came to a stop and stepped off to the side of the hallway, and he eagerly texted Daryl back. After their night of amazing sex together, Paul had remained in the apartment the next day, where they had sex a couple more times, and chatted as they snuggled on the couch and watched a movie together.

He already found himself crushing on the older man. He was sweet, mature, intelligent, and kind of an asshole, but in a good way. Paul knew that they had chemistry, and he did fully intend on pursuing a relationship with the older man. When they first met in the bar, Paul was just looking for a one-night stand, a guy to fuck for the night, but he couldn't ignore the way that he was drawn towards Daryl.

 _ **Paul 2:14pm** _  
_Most definitely. I had lots of fun yesterday, and I want to see you again. Soon?_

He sent the message and then heard his name called. He looked up and found one of his classmates approaching him, a broad smile on his face, and he was clutching a binder to his chest. Paul and the man, Alex, had dated for around eight months the previous year but had broken up at the start of Summer because Paul didn't want to go Indiana with him to meet his parents and friends. The two of them were at different places in their relationship, Paul wasn't ready to be as serious as Alex was. While not necessarily about him, Alex spoke of getting married after graduating and getting his degree, working for a few years and then having children. Paul wasn't even close to thinking about those kinds of things.

The two of them were simply in different places and had different expectations for the relationship. They had a peaceful, respectful and mutual break up after having one last, fun and passionate weekend together before Alex left for Indiana.

The two of them had remained friends, texting and calling over the summer and then meeting up when they both returned back to campus; Alex from his parents' house, and Paul from where he'd spent the three months with Maggie and her family on their farm in Georgia. Glenn even flew out and spent the last month and a half with them too. It was the most fun Paul had ever had in his entire life, and knew he'd always be grateful he decided to go to college because if he didn't, he never would have met the pair.

Alex came to a stop in front of him and gave Paul a sweet smile, and Paul knew that the man still had feelings for him.

"Hi," Alex greeted him, pushing some of his dark curly hair out of his eyes, "How are you?" he asked.

Paul smiled back, "Hey yourself. I'm great, and you?" he asked, meaning it too. He'd been cheerful since his time with Daryl, and Maggie and Glenn had been making fun of him for it.

"I'm good!" Alex said, "Excited to get back into things,"

"You're excited about the massive workload?" Paul asked, glancing down at his phone in his hand which was yet to buzz with Daryl's reply.

Alex grinned, "More like I'm excited for what it represents," he answered.

Paul smirked a little at him, "Each to their own," he replied.

Alex hummed, and went quiet for a moment, "Are you free tonight?" he asked, looking hopeful as he nibbled at his bottom lip, "We could go out and catch up?"

"As friends?" Paul clarified, quirking one of his brows.

Alex tried to hide how his face fell, but Paul saw it, "Yeah, of course,"

Paul nodded, gave him a smile and he felt a little sorry for the guy, "I'm not sure if I'm free, I'm in the middle of making plans right now, but I will let you know," he told the boy, and began walking down the hall again, Alex following beside him.

"Great! We could go out to a bar, or get dinner, coffee before class?" Alex began spitting of ideas.

"Sure, whatever you want," Paul replied, reaching their classroom and holding the door open for the other man to step through first.

Alex grinned at him and knocked their shoulders together. Paul smiled back.

They made their way to the front row of desks, and Paul sat down in the seat that was roughly in the middle, Alex plopping down beside him and pulling out his notepad.

Paul's stomach bubbled with excitement when he felt his phone buzz from his jean pocket, and he immediately fished it out, grinning when he found that Daryl had, in fact, replied to his earlier message.

 **_Daryl 2:17pm_ **  
_I had fun too. Free tonight? We good go to Rowan's for dinner? You were talking about how much you liked it._

 _ **Paul 2:18pm** _  
_Sounds great, meet you there at seven?_

Paul felt fondness towards the older man for wanting to take him to his favorite restaurant, and immediately felt the excitement and the urge to call Maggie and tell her what was happening.

Paul sat his phone down on top of his desk, and pulled his backpack off, sitting it by his feet and searching through it for his pencil case and notebook.

"Did you see we've got a new professor?" Alex asked from beside him.

Paul, having found his pencil case and notebook, was sat up straight again and finishing the last of his coffee, and regretting that he hadn't gotten a large.

Paul shook his head, "No I didn't. What happened to professor Williams?" he asked, pulling his schedule in front of him, his eyes moving to the section labeled Monday, his eyes scanning to the bottom of the list where he found; Business and Management - Professor D. Dixon.

"She's going on maternity leave for the next sixteen months," Alex informed him.

Paul shrugged, "I didn't even know what she was pregnant," he said.

Alex chuckled at him, "Of course you didn't," he said, and Paul gave him the finger.

Paul began writing on the inside of his notebook, his name, dorm number, class, and professor, as he was doing so, the classroom doors opened again.

"Good afternoon everyone," A voice said, presumably the professor and the class of students went quiet, "I'm professor Daryl Dixon," Paul finally looked up at that, the name Daryl and the thick southern accent clicking in his head. His lips parted, and his eyes widened slightly when he saw the man standing at the front of the classroom, "I'll be your stand-in professor for the next sixteen months while the teacher you had last year, is on her maternity leave. She'll return as your teacher in December of next year," The man continued to speak, his eyes flickering around the class, but they hadn't settled on Paul yet. Paul had no idea what to do when they did, "Is there any questions?" he asked.

Paul swallowed thickly at the lump in his throat. The man he'd spent a night and half a day with, and had a lot of amazing sex with, was no standing in front of him as his professor. Throughout their time together, it hadn't come up what Daryl did for a job, or that Paul was in college. He hadn't even asked for the man's last name, hence why he didn't recognize 'Dixon' on his schedule.

Alex's hand shot up from beside him, and Paul winced because that meant Daryl would look at Alex, and by extension, he'd look at Paul.

"Yes?" Daryl asked.

"Are you qualified to teach this subject?" Alex asked.

"They wouldn't let me teach it if I wasn't," Daryl replied, and looking at him, Paul found the man had a small smirk over his lips.

Just as Paul knew they would, Daryl's eyes moved to him. Paul saw the look of realization on the man's face, how he froze for a moment and his lips parted as his eyes bored into Paul's own.

Paul didn't know how to react, he swallowed thickly again, and then bit his lip. Daryl looked away a few moments later, clearing his throat and looking around the class again.

"Are there any other questions?" Daryl asked after a few moments later.

"Will you be as harsh as Mrs. Williams was?" A girl from the back asked.

Paul remained in a state of shock and barely listened as the professor answered the girl's question. His eyes stayed focused on Daryl; he looked cute, different from what he did in the bar. He had on ironed black slacks instead of faded jeans, and a white button-up with a charcoal grey vest over it. He looked incredibly sexy, and Paul's mind traveled to a place where he was able to bend the older man over one of the many desks in the classroom.

"You okay?" Came Alex's voice dangerously close to his ear a few minutes later, Paul had completely zoned out, and Daryl was now at the front of the class writing up on the whiteboard what they would be covering over the next couple of weeks.

Paul turned to look at Alex, found the man's deep brown eyes flickering over his face with concern. Paul nodded and cleared his throat, "Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, and Alex didn't seem all that convinced, but he looked away and turned his attention to the front of the class again.

Paul looked down at his notepad for a moment and sucked in a deep breath. He reached into his bag again and pulled out his laptop, knowing that he had to at least try his best to focus during the class.

 

* * *

  

The class came to an end fifty minutes later, it was now ten past three in the afternoon, and all of the students were keen to head back to their dorms or apartments. Alex left the class quickly, already needing to do work for one of his other classes.

Paul lingered in the classroom while everyone else left, packing up his things slowly and then pretending to text on his phone as the last couple of students retreated from the classroom.

When it was just he and Daryl left alone, Paul put his phone away and looked to the older man, found that he was already looking at him.

"You didn't tell me you were a student here," Daryl said after a few moments silence, licking his lips nervously.

"You never asked. You never told me you were a professor here," he replied.

"Never asked," Daryl shot back, he then sighed heavily, "Look... Mr. Rovia," Daryl said, obviously having gotten his last name from the student roster.

"Mr. Rovia?" Paul said, quirking one of his brows at the professor.

"You're my student. This changes everything, Paul," he said, his tone softer as his blue eyes stared into Paul's.

Paul felt a slight clenching in his gut, "What?"

"We can't go out tonight. We can't have anything more than a student-teacher relationship, you have to know that?"

"But after Saturday night, and Sunday… Hell, you asked me out on a fucking date, Daryl," Paul said, and the dread started to build.

Daryl sighed heavily again, rubbed a hand over his face and then spoke again, "Paul, no matter what happened, the circumstances have changed, and it's against the rules,"

Paul stepped closer to the man, made sure to look him right in the eye, "I don't care about the rules," he said, and it was true, his feelings had grown for Daryl scarily quickly, "The world can't throw me a great fucking guy and then take him away,"

Daryl took a step back, widening the distance between the two of them, "I'm sorry, it's how it has to be," he said, and it looked like he caused himself pain by saying it.

"I thought you liked me," Paul whispered, and he refused to let himself cry because he didn't cry, and he especially didn't cry in front of other people.

"Paul, I do- did," Daryl replied, immediately trying to correct himself.

"You said 'do.' I know you said it and I know you mean it because you can't deny the chemistry we have, how fucking good everything felt," Paul answered, licking his lips and stepping into Daryl's space again.

Daryl looked conflicted for a moment before he shook his head, placing a hand on Paul's shoulder and pushing him back, "Look Paul, you're only nineteen, you're still a kid," Daryl said, and Paul felt the anger bubble in his stomach at the man's wording, "You'll meet other guys, they'll be just as great and you'll have chemistry with them too,"

Paul shook his head, "That's not fucking fair," he hissed, and Daryl looked surprised, "I have been through too much shit in my fucking life for you to call me some immature kid, purely because I'm eight years younger than you. That's bullshit,"

"Paul…"

Paul looked him in the eye again, "I know you feel something for me because I could feel it too, but you can deny it all you want. You liked how cuddled and chatted on that couch just as much as you liked the sex,"

Daryl looked stunned, utterly unsure of himself and his lips were parted as if he was going to say something, but the sound of the classroom door busting open interrupted them, and students of the next class started filtering into the room.

Paul walked over to his backpack and threw it on. As he walked past Daryl to exit the room, he whispered, "I'll be at Rowan's tonight," and he could almost feel Daryl's eyes burning into his back as he left the classroom.

As he walked out of the building, he pulled his phone from his pocket to call Maggie and ask her to meet him somewhere, but the message on the screen caught his eye. It was from Daryl and had been sent before he entered the classroom before Paul knew that Daryl was his new professor.

_**Daryl 2:19pm**  
7 works. Really looking forward to seeing you again._

Paul sighed heavily and stared at the message, opening his phone after a few moments and dialing Maggie's number.

"Hello?" Maggie answered after a few rings, her voice chirpy and he could hear one of Glenn's video games in the background, so he knew that she must be at their apartment.

"I really need to talk to you," Paul immediately replied. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having so much fun writing this fic, the ideas for it are just bouncing out of my head!

Glenn and Maggie's apartment was only a ten minute drive from campus, and Paul left for it immediately after speaking to Daryl. His car was old and shitty, but it always got him where he needed to go.  
  
He had his own keys to the couple's apartment, but found it was unlocked anyway when he arrived. He didn't hesitate to push it open and enter. He shrugged his coat off and hung it on the rack by the door before making his way further into the apartment.  
  
"Maggie?" He called, when he saw no sign of her. He knew that she would be around somewhere, she'd told him on the phone that she wouldn't go anywhere and sounded concerned as to why Paul so desperately needed to talk to her.  
  
He heard a knocking sound and looked to the window that looked out onto the balcony, and Paul saw Maggie sitting outside on the couch and knocking on the window to get his attention.  
  
He made his way to her, closing the sliding glass door closed behind him and then plopping down on the couch beside her. He rested his legs on top of the wooden coffee table, and leaned his head back against the pillows, sighing deeply.  
  
"So?" Maggie said, facing him as she closed the laptop sitting on her thighs.  
  
"So," Paul replied, his throat was dry, and he reached for the glass of water that Maggie was holding, and she gladly let him take it.  
  
"What happened? You didn't sound like yourself on the phone," she said, and Paul turned his head to meet her eyes, found she was frowning slightly as her gaze was filled with concern.  
  
"You know the guy from the bar?" he asked, licking his dry lips.  
  
"The one who's apartment you went back to? Daryl?" she asked.  
  
Paul nodded, "Yeah well, we had a great night together, and then I stayed until noon the next day. The sex was amazing, and we had great chemistry. The pillow talk between the sex was amazing too, you know? Interesting conversations; he's smart, mature and funny, and I really like him," Paul stared off at the city below them as he spoke, tapping his fingers against his thigh nervously, "He told me that I was a sarcastic asshole and that he liked me too. He asked me to go on a date with him, and we started arranging one this morning…"  
  
Paul furrowed her brows, "Paul, this sounds great? What's the matter?" she said.  
  
"He walked into my Business and Management class this morning,"  
  
"Oh? He's one of your classmates?" Maggie asked.  
  
Paul sighed deeply and shook his head, "No. He's the professor,"  
  
Maggie's eyes widened, and her lips parted, "You're fucking kidding?" she asked, and Paul shook his head, groaning as he shoved his head into his hands, "It didn't come up that you were a student and he was a professor that you could have put the dots together?" she asked, and Paul shook his head, "Oh my god,"  
  
Paul sighed and lifted his head, "I know,"  
  
"Did he see you?" she asked.  
  
Paul nodded, "We talked after class,"  
  
She looked a little surprised at that, "You did? How'd it go?"  
  
"He said that the circumstances were completely changed and that we couldn't have a relationship more than student and teacher, that it was against the rules,"  
  
"Well, he's not wrong, Jesus," Maggie replied.  
  
"I know that," Paul sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair, "But I like him so much, and I know he likes me. I argued with him about it, about not seeing each other anymore,"  
  
"What'd he say to that?"  
  
"He was obviously conflicted, he doesn't want what he's saying," Paul told her, and he sighed again, "Another class started coming in and I had to leave, but I told him I'd be at Rowan's tonight- where we were going to have our date," he told her.  
  
Maggie looked at him like she wasn't sure, "Do you think that he'll show?" she asked.  
  
Paul shrugged, "I don't know. But, I'm really hoping he will,"  
  
"Paul this is dangerous, you have to know that,"  
  
"I know, but I'm almost certain it could be worth it,"  
  
"Paul," Maggie sighed, massaging at her brow, "You've spent what, a night and a half a day with him? Don't you think it would be so much simpler if you just left it alone and moved on? There's thousands of other great guys out there, hell, me and you both know that Alex would be willing to try again,"  
  
"Maggie, I understand where you're coming from, I do, but I don't want the simple choice if that means Daryl's only my professor. I can't explain it, it's like I'm being pulled to him," he said. Maggie gave him a small smile, placing her hand on his thigh and squeezing it comfortingly, "As for Alex, he was my first serious relationship, and he's a sweetheart, but it wasn't going to work. I know he still loves me, that he'd try anything to make it work, but how is it fair for him to put everything he wants on hold just, so he can have me? I won't ask that of him,"  
  
"Do you still have feelings for him?" Maggie asked gently.  
  
Paul nodded slightly, "I don't love him anymore, but yes, there's still some feelings there,"  
  
"Is it possible this desperation you're feeling for Daryl, could be a rebound from Alex?"  
  
Paul shook his head. He knew that it wasn't like that, "No. It's not," he whispered.

 

* * *

   
  
Paul stayed at Maggie and Glenn's apartment for over an hour, leaving after letting Maggie know that she could fill Glenn in on his situation, Paul would have told the other man anyway if he had been at the apartment and not still on campus in class.  
  
After parking his shitty car in the student parking lot outside of his doom room, Paul made his way through the building to his floor and then to his doom room.  
  
He winced a little at the messy state of his room as he stepped inside. He'd only been back living in it for a week, but it was already a complete mess. His cat sat grooming herself on a pile of his clothes. He'd found the kitten out in the woods at Maggie's farm during the summer and got so attached to her that he took her back to Richmond, and successfully smuggled her and her supplies into his doom room.  
  
He closed his door quickly, so she wouldn't be seen, and she meowed at him in greeting, "Hey Kitty," he greeted her, stroking her fuzzy white coat and she meowed again at her incredibly unoriginal name.  
  
He gave her attention a few more minutes before stepping away from her and he placed his folder and backpack down on his bed.  
  
He decided to get his shit together and spend a few minutes cleaning up his room, collapsing down on his bed after fifteen minutes and pulling his phone out of his jean pocket.  
  
Kitty joined him and curled up against his ribcage and he cuddled her for a few minutes before his phone buzzed in his hand. Daryl's name lit up his phone, and Paul's stomach immediately swirled with excitement and his throat went dry.  
  
He opened the message and his eyes eagerly scanned it.  
  
**_Daryl 5:57pm_**  
_I won't be at Rowan's tonight, don't bother going because I won't show up. I don't have any classes tomorrow, going to spend it thinking some things out. I'll message you afterward._  
  
Paul frowned at the message, sighing deeply. After a thinking for a few minutes, he sent off a reply to Daryl, and the man answered his text almost immediately.   
  
**_Paul 6:00pm_**  
_Okay. I'll respect that. I know what I want Daryl, I don't want to just be your student, we felt too good for that. Don't lead me on, let me know what you want too._  
  
**_Daryl 6:01pm_**  
_I won't lead you on._  
  
Paul put his phone away and closed his eyes, sucking in a deep breath as his heart thumped in his chest with nerves and excitement.

 

* * *

  

Nerves circled in his stomach as he stepped into his Business and Management class. It was the third day of classes, but only the second class of Business and Management. He hadn't heard from Daryl all of yesterday, and still hadn't.  
  
Paul decided he'd be staying behind to speak to the man again after class. He couldn't handle the waiting and being honest he'd expected to hear from Daryl yesterday, and it had his nerves on edge that he hadn't.

Paul sat down in the same seat he had on Monday, Alex already occupying the seat next to him. The man greeted him with his signature lopsided grin that Paul still found adorable.  
  
"Morning," Alex said.  
  
"Morning," Paul replied, sliding into his seat.  
  
Alex was quiet for a moment, "You, uh… didn't text me," he said softly.  
  
Paul immediately remembered that he was supposed to text Alex and arrange for the two of them to catch up.  
  
"Shit, sorry," Paul said, rubbing at his temples and then meeting Alex's eyes, "I completely forgot, I got busy,"  
  
Alex shrugged, "If you don't want to do anything, that's okay," he said, looking down at his laptop and appearing disappointed that Paul had forgotten about him. Paul recalled that he'd forgotten about Alex a couple times during their relationship, standing him up for dates or not replying to texts or calling him back. Paul always felt awful afterwards and did anything to gain Alex's forgiveness.  
  
Paul reached out and grasped Alex's wrist, "No. I want to, I really do. How about tonight? We can go out for dinner and see a movie? How's that sound?" he asked.  
  
He'd always tried his absolute best to be a good boyfriend to Alex, but he messed up on countless occasions. By the time he broke up with Alex, he had no idea why the man stuck around, why he still wanted to.  
  
Alex smiled widely, showing off his perfectly straight white teeth, "Great!" He replied, and he opened up a new window on his laptop, "Let's see what's showing," he said as he googled the name of the local theatre.  
  
Paul smiled a little at him, and the two chatted over what movie to see until the door to the classroom opened again and Paul looked over to find that Daryl had walked into the classroom. He looked even better than he did on Monday; he was wearing tight dark blue jeans, an adorable cream turtle neck sweater, and his hair had been combed neatly.  
  
"Afternoon everyone," Daryl greeted as he walked to the head of the class, placing his satchel down on his desk. He met Paul's eyes, and Paul let his lips quirk in a smile, and his stomach fluttered when Daryl smiled back. "How's everyone's first couple of days gone?" he asked and grinned a little when he was met with a collective groan from the class, "Well, y'all will be happy to know that your first essay won't be assigned until late next week, and you'll have until the following Monday to complete it," he told them, and the class groaned again.  
  
The class proceeded without any problems, Paul took notes while gazing at the older man as much as he could, and Daryl would look at him too every now and then, enough that Paul knew that it was on purpose, but it didn't look out of place to anyone else.  
  
The class came to an end, and all students began packing up, Paul once again taking his time, so he could stay back to talk to Daryl.  
  
"I have another class to get to," Alex said, slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder, "I'll see you tonight,"  
  
Paul smiled at him, "See you then," he replied.  
  
When everyone had left the class, Paul made his way to the front of class. Daryl was still sat at his desk, reading papers and he didn't look up for several moments.  
  
"Hi," Paul said when the man met his eyes, he swallowed the lump in his dry throat, and his cheeks flushed.  
  
Daryl gave him a lazy smile and shuffled the papers, "Hey," he replied.  
  
"I uh, was planning on hearing from you yesterday," Paul said after a few moments of silence.  
  
Daryl nodded and stood up from his desk, and he began packing his things away, "I know, I'm sorry. I planned on calling you last night, but I got caught up doing work for my classes. It was late by the time I realized, and I didn't want to wake you up if you were sleeping,"  
  
"Oh, okay," Paul said, looking down at his boot covered feet, noticed there was a dirt smudge along the side of them.  
  
Daryl reached out and grasped his shoulder, "We do really need to talk," he said, "But not here, are you free tonight?"  
  
Paul desperately wished to say that he was, his mind filling with prospect of, if things went well, hanging out with Daryl and having more amazing sex. But, he remembered that he'd made plans with Alex, and he couldn't let the man down again. He'd done that too many times in the past.  
  
"Fuck, no I'm not," he told the man, and he saw the disappointment that flashed over Daryl's face, he took that as a good sign, "I made plans with Alex, you know the guy who sits next to me?" he asked, and Daryl nodded with a small frown on his lips, "I can't cancel," he said, and thought for a moment, "When's your first class tomorrow?"  
  
"Twelve forty-five," Daryl replied.  
  
"Mine's at one," Paul said, "Do you want to meet for breakfast?" he asked.  
  
Daryl's lips quirked in a small smile, "Sure. Not at Rowan's though, it's too close to campus, other professors and students might be there, we shouldn't be seen together outside of campus,"  
  
Paul would have preferred to go Rowan's as he was literally in love with the menu, but what Daryl said made sense.  
  
"Okay," he replied, "Where then? I usually stick close to campus to save gas money," he said, laughing softly.  
  
Daryl smirked back, "You remember where my apartment building is?" he asked, and Paul nodded, "Almost directly across the road there's a restaurant, their food's good,"  
  
"Is it cheap?" Paul asked, quirking a brow. His hours at the martial arts studio made him decent money, but that didn't mean he could afford to spend it on expensive food if he was already going out with Alex tonight.  
  
"It's alright, if you decide you can't afford it, I'll shout you," Daryl told him.

"Okay," Paul said with a grin playing on his lips, "I look forward to it, I think,"

Daryl smiled at him, and gave his shoulder one last squeeze before dropping his hand and Paul immediately missed the contact, "Get to class, I'll see you tomorrow morning,"

Paul winked at him, "See you then," he said and then spun on his heels to leave the classroom, wishing that he could have kissed the older man again.

 

* * *

 

Paul and Alex's laughter echoed around the theatre's parking lot as they made their way back to their cars.

It was late, close to eleven o'clock and the two of them had just finished watching an action comedy after an enjoyable dinner at Rowan's.

They came to a stop in front of Paul's car, and Alex's was only parked a few spaces down. It had been a fun night; at dinner they laughed and joked as they recounted stories from their summer, reliving some old memories from their relationship too. They gorged themselves on junk food at the theatre even though Paul had never really been much of a sweet tooth, and they'd almost been cuddling when they got cold. Every now and then they'd make each other laugh and giggle by making a comment about the movie in each other's ears.

Alex, Maggie and Glenn were Paul's only friends, and when he and Alex broke up he was worried that would also be the end of their friendship, but he was glad that didn't seem to be the case. He liked Alex's company, always had.

Paul wrapped his coat around himself as he met Alex's deep brown eyes in the dim light of the parking lot.

Alex smiled sweetly at him, and put his hands own hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"Tonight was fun," he said as he pushed some curly hair out of his eyes, "It was good to spend time with you like that again,"

Paul smiled a little, "Yeah, it was. I've missed it,"

Alex looked happy, almost bouncing on his feet and Paul's pretty sure before either of them knew what was happen, Alex had stepped closer to him, cupped his cheeks and then pressed their lips together.

Alex's lips were warm and familiar, soft and plump against his own, and it was almost instinctual for Paul to kiss the man back.

Paul's hands rested on Alex's waist as their lips moved together. Alex moaned quietly, and Paul pulled him a little closer and slipped his tongue inside his mouth. The taller man seemed to appreciate that as he doubled his efforts, sliding one of his hands into Paul's hair.

Alex moaned again, and it caused Paul's brain to catch up with what he was doing. This wasn't some random guy from a bar, it was Alex's and Paul couldn't do this to him, he couldn't lead him on.

Paul broke their lips apart and Alex whined and attempted to chase after him, but Paul's hands on his waist kept him in place. Paul could already see the disappointment on Alex's face, and he hated that he was the one who put it there.

"We can't Alex, I'm sorry," Paul whispered, "I can't do this to you. We can't work, you know that,"

Alex's lips quivered slightly, "Why not? Why can't it work?"

Paul sighed and squeezed Alex's waist comfortingly, "Because I can't give you things that you want, the things that you deserve. You deserve better than me, you deserve someone who wants the same things you do, someone who'll treat you better than I did,"

Alex looked on the edge of crying, "But it's you I want," he said softly with a shake in his voice.

Paul sighed and smiled sadly, "I know, but you can't have me. If we met later on in life, maybe it could have worked. But Alex, this is doomed to fail again, and I don't want to put either of us through that again," he said, and he decided it wasn't the time to mention that he was also interested in someone else, that wouldn't be fair to Alex.

Alex was quiet for a moment and nodded, and when he stepped closer Paul feared he was going to kiss him again, but instead Alex wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on his shoulder. Paul smiled as he hugged the man back, stroking his hair and back as he held Alex for as long as he needed.

When Alex pulled back he was sniffling and wiping at his wet nose, and he gave him a sad smile, "You're a good guy, Paul, and you're a good friend. Can we stay that, please?"

Paul smiled at him and finally let go of his waist, "Of course. You're going to find someone else Alex, I promise," he said.

Alex nodded, "We should get back to campus. Or I should at least, I have an early class tomorrow,"

Paul hummed and fished his keys out of his pocket, "I'll follow you," he said.

"Alright," Alex said, getting out his own keys and then walking to his car which was a few parking spaces down, waving at him as he got into the car.

Paul waved back, and then entered his own, immediately turning on the heater. Alex pulled out of his parking space, and then Paul did the same and they both drove out of the parking lot and began the short trip back to campus.

 

* * *

 

"Shit," Paul sighed as he flopped down on his bed.

He hadn't bothered to shower, he just stripped off his clothes and got into a fresh pair of boxers.

He crawled under the covers, careful not to disturb Kitty who was already curled up on one side of the mattress.

Paul pulled the covers right around himself, and sighed heavily as he closed his eyes. It had been an eventful night.

He hated that he had to hurt Alex, he really did. The man was truly a great guy, and at first Paul had been just as upset as Alex had been when he realised it couldn't work between them and they broke up. However, Paul was now mostly over the man, and it just appeared that Alex was having more trouble moving on.

Paul fell asleep hoping that Alex wasn't too upset over in his dorm room in another building, and wondering how his breakfast with Daryl would go the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * No hating on Alex, I'm just writing him as a sweet character who's still in love with his ex. I'm just going to see where I go with it. 
> 
> * Also, I'm aware that in the first chapter I mentioned that Paul worked part time at a gym as a trainer, and that was a fuck up on my part because for plot reasons I need to have Paul working at a Martial Arts studio like I said in this chapter. So, I've changed where it was briefly mentioned in the first chapter. This is what happens when work's aren't planned in advance, so forgive me aha x


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another longggg chapter.

Paul's alarm woke him at ten to seven the next day, the blaring noise startling him awake and he chuckled when Kitty hissed at it.

He sat himself up in his small bed and stretched his arms above his head as he cracked his stiff neck. It was sore, he must have slept wrong.

He got up from the bed carefully, not wanting to disturb Kitty who was going back to sleep after her rude awakening. He scratched behind her ears for a moment before he walked over to his small closest, which thanks to his efforts yesterday was somewhat organized.

He searched through his clothes for a few minutes, trying to pick out his nicest clothes, which he didn't have a lot of due to his lack of money.

He settled on a pair of dark wash blue ripped skinny jeans, his usual boots, and a plain white t-shirt. He carried them into the tiny bathroom, and used the toilet and then showered, washing his hair since he hadn't in a couple of days and it was starting to get greasy. He remained naked to blow dry his hair so that it wouldn't ruin his shirt and then fussed with it to put it up in a neat bun. He stylishly left a few pieces out to frame his face, and then put on his clothes.

By the time he was done, it was twenty past seven, and he figured that by the time he got to his car, drove to Daryl's apartment which was about half an hour away, he'd arrive at the restaurant on time.

"Do not tear up the toilet paper again," Paul told Kitty as he left he opened the dorm room, she lazily blinked at him and then rolled over onto her back.

Paul grinned and left the dorm, locking the door behind him and adjusting his messenger bag and backpack; he'd decided to pack them because he didn't know what time he'd get back to campus and whether or not he'd have time to go back to the dorm to get supplies for his math class.

 

* * *

  

Paul managed to find a park for his car not far away from the restaurant, and he spent a few moments checking his appearance in the mirror before he stepped out of the car and began hurting down the street towards the restaurant.

It had taken him longer than expected, there was traffic, and he didn't remember the way to Daryl's apartment as well as he thought, and he got lost for around twenty minutes. He was fifteen minutes later than the designated time, and he was scared that Daryl thought he'd bailed.

He reached the restaurant quickly, and a bell above the door dinged as he pushed it open. He stopped just off to the side of the door so that he wasn't standing in the way, and then proceeded to search through the tables for Daryl. It took several moments, but he eventually spotted him sitting in the far end of the restaurant, in a booth and far away from everyone else.

Paul took a moment to take a deep breath, and then walked through the rows of tables to reach the older man. Daryl looked up when he heard Paul's boots against the hardwood floor.

"Hi," Paul said softly, and he nervously fiddled with his fingers as he met the older man's eyes.

"Hey," Daryl replied, giving him a warm smile, "You get here okay?"

Paul shrugged and slid into the seat opposite Daryl, "There was traffic, and I got lost for a while, but other than that, yeah. That's why I was late," he replied.

Daryl nodded in understanding, "I could have picked you up if you didn't know how to get here,"

Paul smiled softly at him, "I thought I knew the way, but I messed up a couple of turn-offs," he said, "Besides, you didn't even want to go to a restaurant near campus, but you'd be willing to pick me up?" he asked with a playful smirk.

Daryl rolled his eyes, "I drive to work in my car, I'd have picked you up on my bike; they ain't seen me on my bike so they wouldn't recognize it like they would my car, and I'd also be wearing a helmet that they couldn't see my face," he explained.

"Ah," Paul replied, reaching for one of the glasses of water on the table and sipped at it, "Sneaky," he said.

Daryl hummed, "I haven't ordered, was waiting for you to get here,"

"Oh," Paul said and sat forward in his chair, "Let me have a look at the menu," he said, reaching for the one that sat on the table.

Daryl remained quiet while Paul looked at the menu, and it only took him a few moments to decide on eggs, bacon, and toast. He folded the menu back up and placed it back down on the table, giving Daryl a shy smile as he rested his hands down on the table again.

"So, what's the class you have to be back for today?" he asked.

I've taken all of Mrs. Williams classes, so I've got her two Senior Business and Management classes, along with yours," Daryl told him.

"But mine is your favorite?" Paul asked cheekily, smirking at Daryl and wiggling his eyebrows and Daryl rolled his eyes at him.

Daryl looked like he was about to say something, but then a waitress appeared at their desk, "What can I get for you two gentlemen?" She asked, smiling at Daryl and twirling her pen.

"The pancakes with whipped cream and berries, and a caramel latté please," Daryl told the woman, and she nodded as she wrote it down and then turned her attention to Paul.

"The poached eggs and toast with a side of bacon, and expresso with one sugar," Paul told her and then handed her the menu.

"Is that all?" she asked, tucking the menu under her arm and quirking a sculpted brow at them.

"That's all," Daryl confirmed.

"Alright, it'll be out soon," she told them and then proceeded to spin on her heels.

Paul watched her leave for a moment and then turned her attention to Daryl, "Do you come here a lot?" he asked.

Daryl shrugged, "I like cooking for myself most of the time, but I'll come here with friends or if I don't have enough food at home," he replied.

"I'd like to cook more," Paul said, folding one of his legs over the other, "But, I live in a dorm room, so you know, it's not exactly an option,"

Daryl looked at him for a few moments, "So," he said, and Paul figured they were starting to get into the more serious part of their conversation.

Paul swallowed thickly at the nervous lump in his throat, "So," he replied.

Daryl sighed softly, "At first, I was hell-bent on following that we couldn't be more than teacher and student," he said, keeping his voice low so that nobody could hear them, even though there wasn't even anyone sitting close to them, "But then I saw you in class again, and I couldn't ignore how much I wanted to kiss you, have sex with you, hell just fucking talk to you again. I wanted to have more of that time together," he told him, rubbing at his temples.

Paul's lips lifted in a smile to their own accord, and happy butterflies started to dance in his stomach, "I feel like that too. It's like something is pulling me towards you that I can't ignore. I want to be more than just your student, Daryl," he replied, and then smirked a little, "Though, some teacher-student roleplay could be super fun," he said.

Daryl's cheeks flushed, and he threw a napkin at him which Paul caught and then tossed back, "You're an absolute idiot," he said.

Paul grinned, "Apparently, you like it," he replied.

Daryl rolled his eyes, something he seemed to do a lot when around Paul, "Yeah, maybe I do," He said, and then his face turned serious again as his ocean blue eyes stared into Paul's own, "You need to understand how risky this is. I'm willing to take those risks if this is as great as I think it will be, but I need to know you are. If we were found out, our reputations could be ruined, it could seriously damage my career and your future ability to get hired,"

"If you're willing, then I am," Paul quickly replied.

"Nobody at the university can know about this Paul. Nobody can know until I stop being your teacher in eighteen months, and even then, people shouldn't know we were together before that time,"

"My two best friends know, but other than that, I haven't told anyone. Maggie and Glenn won't tell anyone either," he told Daryl.

Daryl nodded, "I can't ask you to keep stuff from your best friends, I won't either, but they can't spread it,"

"We can trust them," Paul replied.

Daryl seemed satisfied with that, "You also, cannot expect any special treatment from me when it comes to class. You'll get assignments, tests, and exams just like everyone else will, and I won't give you special marks. I won't give you any more help than I would offer to my other students," he replied.

"Of course, I would never even ask that of you," Paul said, reaching across the table and he took Daryl's hand, stroking his thumb over the man's knuckles, and he noticed there were some circular scars across some of them, that made him frown a bit, but he knew it wasn't the time to bring it up.

Daryl nodded at him and looked and gave him a gentle smile before he slowly began to look uncomfortable, and Paul knew that the man had something else to say.

"Say whatever you need to or want to, Daryl," he encouraged.

Daryl nibbled at his lip for a moment and then sighed, and leaned forward across the table, "Paul, what we're feeling now, that don't mean it'll stay like this," he said, and Paul frowned a little in confusion. He didn't understand where Daryl was going with what he was saying, "If we end this, I need to know that I can trust you not to make false claims to get back at me,"

"What kind of false claims?"

"That I groomed you, took advantage of you, told you to have sex with me and I'd give you a better mark, sexually assaulted you," Daryl replied, looking incredibly uncomfortable as he spoke the words, but Paul understood why he needed to.

Paul gave Daryl what he hoped was a comforting smile, "I'm not like that. I'd never do something like that to you, or anyone. That wouldn't just ruin your career, but your life. False claims on things like that, take away attention from those who actually experience it, and that's just plain wrong. I know I can't actually do anything to prove I won't, but the best I can do is give you my word,"

Daryl smiled at him gratefully, and his cheeks were still a bit flushed red, "I reckon I can trust you," he said.

Two waitresses appeared moments later, one placing their coffees down in front of them, and the other doing the same with their plates of food.

"Fuck this looks so good," Paul said as he picked up his knife and fork, using them to split his eggs and then cut a square of toast.

Daryl chuckled, "Tastes good too," he said as he popped some pancake into his mouth.

Paul smirked, "Look at you and your sweet tooth," he said, motioning to Daryl's maple syrup and whipped cream covered pancakes.

"This is a no judgment space,"

"Oh, is that so?"

"Mhm,"

Paul laughed softly, shaking his head and his loose strands of hair tickled his cheeks, "Alright, I'll respect that," he said, tucking the strands behind his ears as he didn't want them to fall into his food as he brought it to his mouth.

He caught Daryl smiling at him, and quirked a brow in question, "You look nice with your hair up. Shows off your face more, and your cute ears," he said, grinning at him.

Paul's lips spread in a shy smile, and he looked down at the table as his cheeks heated up, "Thanks," he said, "I've never liked my ears, they're too big and stick out,"

Daryl shook his head and took a sip of his coffee, "Bullshit," he replied, and Paul laughed as his cheeks heated up even further, "Have you always had long hair?" he then asked.

Paul shrugged, "Since I was about sixteen. Maggie trims it for me every couple of months, but other than that I'm just letting it keep growing,"

"Don't ever cut it, or shave the beard while we're at it," he said.

Paul laughed again, "I don't plan on it," he replied, "Anyway, are we going back to your apartment after this?" he asked cheekily, smirking and raising a brow.

Daryl snorted softly, "If you want to, hell yeah," he replied, and Paul's mind came up with a wonderful mental image.

 

* * *

  

"Is your brother home?" Paul asked as they stepped into Daryl's apartment.

Daryl shook his head and closed the door behind him, "Nah, he's workin'," he told him, placing his wallet and phone down on the kitchen counter before turning to Paul again.

"Great," Paul said, and stepped into Daryl's space, winding his arms around his waist and then pressing their lips together.

Daryl hummed against his mouth and deepened their kiss. It felt even better now that Paul knew he could do it again, and he never wanted to stop. He slipped his tongue into the older man's back as he walked him backward and pressed him against the counter, sliding one of his legs between Daryl's and pushing his thigh against the man's cock.

"Fucking hell, wanted this again so bad," Daryl groaned as he tore their lips apart, grinding his cock down on Paul's thigh.

Paul took advantage of the man's exposed neck and sucked at the skin, nibbling every couple of moments.

"Been thinking about me?" Paul asked and licked a long stripe along his skin.

Daryl nodded and reached between them, massaging Paul's cock over his jeans, "Fucked myself on my dildo thinkin' 'bout you, came all over myself," he grunted.

Paul groaned at the man's words and at the feeling of his hand, he pulled away from him and took his large hand, "Bedroom now," he said.

"Fuck yes," Daryl replied, and the two of them made their way through the apartment to his bedroom.

Daryl once again closed the door behind it, locking it. Paul took his shirt off and tossed it to the floor, and Daryl quickly approached him, placing his hands on his stomach and running his hands over his abs.

"How much do you work out?" Daryl asked, squeezing his hips and pulling their bottom halves flushed together and began grinding their cocks together.

"Four times a week usually, and I uh… oh, fuck!" Paul grunted when Daryl shoved his hand beneath Paul's jeans and wrapped it massaged his cock over his boxers.

"You what?" Daryl asked, smirking slightly and then leaning down, licking his tongue along Paul's earlobe and Paul's eyes fluttered closed.

Paul moaned softly, "Work at a martial arts studio couple times a week, teach a kid's class and a beginner's class along with assisting in others," he replied.

"You know martial arts?" Daryl asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, I train in Karate as my main art, but do bits and pieces with others for my own fun sometimes. My Karate sensei thinks I'll be able to take my black belt test in about a year if I keep up my current training schedule, which is pretty good since I'm only nineteen and only been training for two and a half years," he explained.

He then moaned as he was pushed back onto the bed and Daryl began taking his boots off, but the man was still clearly listening to him.

"That is fucking impressive," Daryl said, pulling one of his boots off and throwing it to the floor, "Bet you look sexy as fuck doing all those punches and kicks,"

Paul laughed as he looked up at the man, "You can come to watch me train one day if you want. Nobody from campus goes there, we'd be safe," he told the man and his second boot was pulled off, followed by his socks.

"I'd like that," Daryl said, "Take your pants off," he then said, undoing his own belt and Paul chuckled as he worked on his own.

When Paul got his pants off, he threw them across the room and then he shuffled further up the bed, so he rested against the pillows.

Daryl shoved his pants and boxers down, and then pulled his sweater off. Daryl moved to climb onto the bed, but Paul held his hand up and smirked, "Hold on, I just want to look at you for a few moments," he said.

Daryl raised a brow at him but flushed.

Paul looked at the man's body up and down. He had tan skin with tan lines here and there, ridiculously broad shoulders, a solid chest with nipples that Paul wanted to suck, amazing arms. His stomach had very slight abs, and sweet love handles. Gorgeously thick thighs and even though he couldn't see it at that moment, Paul remembered how great the man's ass was. His cock was nice too, sitting at half-mast and Paul wanted to feel it in his hands again.

"Your body is absolutely perfect," Paul said softly.

Daryl smiled softly and began fiddling with his hands, "Really? I've always had my ups and downs with it,"

Paul finally held his hand out as an invitation for Daryl to join him on the bed again, Daryl immediately climbed onto the bed and settled down on the mattress beside him, placing a hand on his stomach and drawing patterns with it.

"What do you mean?" Paul asked, reaching a hand up and threading it into Daryl's messy hair.

Daryl shrugged, "Like it some days, other days I don't," he said simply and then proceeding to press their lips together again.

They kissed for a long time, changing paces and taking their time with it. Paul groaned in annoyance when Daryl pulled away from him, so the man pecked him on the cheek and then crawled down the bed so that he was resting with his face level with Paul's cock, and spreading his legs out beside him.

Daryl almost immediately took Paul's cock into his mouth, sucking at the head of his cock and swirling his tongue around it, moaning and closing his eyes as he enjoyed it.

"Fuck," Paul whispered as he latched onto Daryl's hair.

Paul groaned as Daryl's mouth surrounded him with warm heat, the man's soft lips slowly moving their way down his cock until he was taking as much as he could, using his hand on the last couple of inches that he couldn't fit in his mouth.

Daryl's mouth almost felt like velvet, and he moaned when Daryl sucked him firmly, and it made Paul whimper and rest his head back against the pillows, closing his eyes as he let himself relish in the incredible feeling.

Daryl sped up for a few moments, and it made Paul squirm and tug on Daryl's hair, and Daryl pulled off to chuckle at him, and then glide his lips up one side of his cock and then tongue at his head, humming at the taste of his pre-come.

"Jesus Christ," Paul moaned and lifted his head so he could look down at Daryl, and the sight of him was so incredibly sexy, Paul wanted to video him, so he could see it whenever he wanted, "You're so fucking sexy, Daryl,"

Daryl chuckled, "You ain't so bad yourself," he said and then sucked him into his mouth again. Moments later, he moved one of his hands and used it to cup Paul's balls, and he gently rolled them in his palm.

Paul's thighs jumped, and he let out a cry, squeezing his fingers in Daryl's hair, "Fuck!" he moaned.

Daryl swirled his tongue around his head again and then slipped his mouth a little lower as he ran his hands up Paul's inner thighs and spread them a bit more. A hand moved to pinch the part of his ass cheek that was a bit exposed, and Paul felt the man's fingers travel further along until one was gently pressing at the skin near his hole, but not getting close enough to it.

Daryl pulled his mouth off his cock, and Paul looked down to meet his eyes, Daryl smiled gently at him, "You said you'd be happy to bottom for me last time we were together?"

Paul hummed and propped himself up on his elbows a bit, "Yes. Usually, I prefer to top, but with my past boyfriend we switched it up pretty often. I'm happy to bottom, always like it, but I have to be in the mood for it to appreciate to its full potential, and there'll be times when I only want a certain level of it, like fingers, not a cock, or sometimes the thought of it can turn me off completely. I don't know, depends on the day," he said, chuckling slightly and running a hand over his face at his own confusing preferences.

Daryl nodded and moved his finger just a little closer, "Alright, just let me know how you're feeling, yeah? I'm completely versatile and love it either way. Like you though, I'll probably prefer one over the other at certain times, but really, I don't mind," he said.

Paul nodded, and his cock was aching with the need to come, and he realized that they probably should have had this conversation before they had sex again, but it was too late now, he'd just have to suffer for a few minutes. "So, what're your noes?" he asked.

"You wanna talk about this now?" Daryl asked, moving both of his hands to hold Paul's thighs again.

"We should have before we started," Paul said, "But it's an important conversation in a new sexual relationship," he said.

Once, before he got with Alex, Paul had had sex with a guy he'd met at a frat party. Paul was topping and slipped more into his dominant side, which made his partner uncomfortable towards the end when the fucking got particularly rough. The man had explained it to him afterward that if they were to have sex again, that wouldn't be happening. Paul had felt so awful about it and still felt guilty about it to this day, even though he had no idea. Since that occurrence, Paul always asked his partners what their noes were before they did anything and insisted that they didn't stay quiet if they were uncomfortable.

Daryl frowned at him for a moment, and his face portrayed concern that caused Paul to swallow thickly, "Okay," Daryl said, smiling softly at him, "How about after? Right now, I'm planning on sucking your cock until you come, which you can do in my mouth, and playing with your hole a little bit while I do. Then you can you finger me with however many fingers you want. That all okay?"

Paul nodded, "Yeah, that's all good," he was on the verge of being desperate to come, and he decided that the talk could wait until after they'd both got rid of the tension claiming their bodies.

Daryl smiled at him, pecked his thigh and then dropped his head down again and licked at the head of his cock once, which caused Paul to whimper, and then he sucked his pointer finger into his mouth to slick it up before placing it back between Paul's cheeks again and then slipping his cock into his mouth again.

Paul put his hand in Daryl's hair again and moaned as Daryl began bobbing his head up and down at a fast pace, sucking firmly and flattening his tongue out against the base. Paul moaned softly when Daryl pressed his slick finger against his hole, massaging around it but making no move to thrust it inside. Daryl would apply pressure and then tug at his rim a bit, it didn't give any stimulation, but it felt good and made Paul moan as he began to quickly approach his orgasm.

"I'm going to come," Paul grunted a few moments later, his thighs tensing as one hand tugged at Daryl's hair, and the other was threaded tightly into the sheets. Daryl pressed his finger inside of him just the tiniest bit, and he hummed around his cock. The vibrations of it triggered Paul's orgasm, and he cried out as it washed over him, "Daryl, shit!" he gasped, and his come spurted out of his cock and into Daryl's mouth, which he eagerly swallowed.

Daryl continued sucking until Paul pushed him away, panting from the intensity of his orgasm as he watched Daryl lay down beside him again.

Daryl smirked at him, and rested a hand on his chest, drawing patterns over his skin.

After a few moments, Paul turned his head to meet Daryl's eyes, and he smiled at him, "That was great," he said.

Daryl hummed in agreement and pressed their lips together briefly. Paul took a final deep breath and then sat up, looking down at Daryl and grinning at him.

"Your turn gorgeous," he said, and Daryl chuckled lightly, "Lube's in the nightstand," he said, and Paul immediately leaned over to search for it in the top drawer, finding it after a few moments.

"You okay to go face down ass up?" he asked as he sat back on his ankles.

"One of my favorite ways to be," Daryl said with a wink and then rolled over and got into position. Paul startled at the sight of the man's back, shocked by the sight of the thick scars that covered the skin, much worse than the few that Paul spotted on his chest, and he now knew that they were deliberate. "No questions 'bout them," Daryl quickly said, and Paul nodded in understanding.

Ignoring the scars, Paul licked his lips at the sight of Daryl, he looked incredible bent over in that position, especially since he was arching his back in a way that made his ass look amazing.

He reached out and squeezed the man's supple ass cheeks, and then squeezed lube onto two of his fingers. He placed the fingers at Daryl's clean-shaven entrance as spread some of the slick around the hole before he pushed one inside carefully.

Daryl hummed a little and spread his legs wider, moving his head into a more comfortable position, and Paul smiled when he saw the man close his eyes. Paul thrust his finger in and out a couple of times, and then spent a while just enjoying how Daryl's walls felt around his finger; soft and hot, wet from the lube. He had the blessing of long fingers, and it was never difficult for him to find a partner's prostate, so he did just that to Daryl. He pressed his finger in deep and then hooked it and pulled it back, and Daryl let out a low moan as he located that spot that felt slightly different to the rest of him.

He kept his finger there, pressing his finger against Daryl's prostate and moving it in slow and gentle circles. He spent the next couple of minutes testing what Daryl liked best, changing pace, pressure, and direction as he played with the man's prostate; paying attention to when Daryl moaned louder, when his thighs shook, or he squirmed.

"Another, please," Daryl asked, and Paul found himself loving that Daryl's accent got thicker when he was heavily aroused.

"Sure, baby," Paul replied and slipped the second finger inside of the man, angling at against the first and found Daryl adjusting very easily, "You played with yourself last night?" Paul asked as he began to scissor his fingers, found that the man stretched quickly.

Daryl hummed and nodded, "Yeah, fingered myself and jerked off before I went to sleep," he replied and then cried out loudly when Paul massaging his prostate again, now with both fingers.

"Could tell, you're opening up easy," he said.

Daryl nodded, and his jaw fell open, "Just like that, oh fuck," he whined, and his thighs began to shake.

Paul grinned and continued his massage, "Already close?"

Daryl nodded and moved one hand and wrapped it around his cock, slowly jerking it, "This is the quickest I've come in a while," he said, sounding a little embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed, I take it as a compliment," he said, leaning down to kiss Daryl's ass cheek, and then proceeded to nip it gently, smirking when Daryl groaned.

"Gonna," Daryl said a few minutes later, his body tensing and his eyes closing.

"Go on," Paul told him, keeping the pace of his fingers the same, and seconds later, Daryl's thighs shook, and he let out a long, low moan, Paul watching as the come dribbled out of the man's cock over his hand and onto the sheets below them.

Paul continued until Daryl reached behind him and gently grasped his wrist and let out a quiet whine of a noise before collapsing down onto the bed, not seeming to mind that he was lying in a puddle of his own come.

Paul reached out and grasped his hips, massaging them, "Do you want me to change the sheets?" he asked.

Daryl shook his head, proceeding to lift himself up and kick the sheet back so it wasn't an issue, and then settled on his back. Paul grinned at him, petting his thigh and then standing up from the bed.

He walked into the ensuite bathroom and quickly washed his hands before grabbing some tissues. He stepped back out to Daryl, and the man gave him a lazy grin.

"Give me your hand," Paul said, and then used the tissues to clean the come of it when Daryl offered it to him, doing the same to a couple of droplets that had managed to spurt onto his stomach. He tossed the tissues in the bin and then laid down beside Daryl.

Daryl wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him to him, and Paul chuckled as he settled against the man's side, their naked bodies pressing together.

Daryl sighed heavily and began stroking Paul's hair, "Well, if I thought I couldn't stay away from you before, I definitely can't now," he said, and Paul laughed softly.

"Know how you feel," he replied, placing his leg over Daryl's and using his hand to draw random patterns on Daryl's tummy.

"Talkin' now?" Daryl asked a few minutes later when they had both got their breaths back.

"Yeah," Paul replied, deciding he didn't want to move from where he was snuggled against Daryl.

"Alright, what're your absolute noes?" Daryl asked, one of his hands beginning to run up and down Paul's back.

"No Daddy Kink. No hitting or slapping that isn't a playful ass or thigh slap here and there. No demeaning dirty talk," he replied, "There's, of course, others like no piss or shit, or blood… but I'm right in automatically assuming you're not into that anyway?"

Daryl chuckled lightly and nodded, "Yeah, you're right," he replied, "I don't like daddy kink either, but I'll call you sir if you're into that. Hitting's okay, but only slapping on my ass or thighs- nowhere else, and nothing with a closed fist."

"Does that mean you're into spanking?" Paul asked, hoping that the man was because chances were if Daryl liked being spanked, he also enjoyed being submissive from time to time, and Paul really loved being dominant when the mood struck him. He always thoroughly enjoyed it when he and Alex explored that, but he'd never got to properly spank the man as Alex didn't like the thought of it, which Paul completely respected.

Daryl nodded, "There's a time and place for it, yeah," he replied, "I like bein' real submissive from time to time… getting punished and all that," he said, Paul looked up and grinned at the sight of the man's deeply flushed cheeks, and he knew his own were the same.

"Great," Paul replied, "I like being dominant," he said.

"I'm happy to take charge or the lead, but not necessarily be dominant," Daryl explained, and Paul nodded against him.

"I'm the same with not being in charge- happy to do it, but don't want to be entirely submissive,"

They talked more about their boundaries concerning the dominant and submissive roles before Paul brought up another topic.

"So, even though we obviously wouldn't actually do it, I think it would be very fun to roleplay the whole professor/student thing, you know I get a bad grade and try to convince you to bump it up," Paul said, giggling a little at the idea and he playfully pinched Daryl's nipple.

Daryl poked him in the side in retaliation and proceeded to sniff his hair, "Happy to roleplay it," Daryl chuckled.

"Awesome," Paul said, grinning to himself and his cock stirred a little in interest.

They continued to talk for almost an hour after that, saying what they did like and didn't, things they wanted to try, going into detail when it was necessary. They forced themselves to leave the bed when they finished as it was about an hour before Daryl had to leave to go back to Campus, and Paul would do the same.

They goofed around in the shower, laughing and blowing bubbles from the loofa on each other.

After showering, they had a snack and chatted for a while before they did, in fact, have to leave or they'd be late. They kissed goodbye inside Daryl's apartment, as the older man was still a bit paranoid about someone seeing them, which was obviously understandable.

 

* * *

  

"How was your morning?" Maggie asked Paul as the two of them, and Glenn made their way across campus to the Economics class they all shared.

Glenn bounced a little, "Yeah! How was your breakfast date?" he asked, his dorky grin spread over his face as he swung his and Maggie's hands between them.

Paul flushed a little, "It was good," he said.

"So, the two of you are taking the risk and going to continue seeing each other?" Maggie asked, and she was still skeptical.

He nodded, "Yeah, which by the way, neither of you can tell anyone. It needs to stay a secret for at least a month or so after Daryl stops being my teacher in eighteen months; if it lasts that long it is,"

Glenn clapped him on the shoulder, "Of course we won't tell anyone. Do you think it'll last that long?" he said.

Paul shrugged and continued to look ahead of him, "It hasn't been very long, so I don't know yet. But, I definitely want it to last so far, I really like him," he told them.

Maggie smiled at that, and she ran her hand along the length of his arm affectionately, "It's good to see you moving on from Alex, Jesus. It really is, even if I'm not so sure about the way you're doing it so far, I just wanna see you happy," she told him.

He smiled at her and leaned over to peck her cheek, "Thanks Mags," he said.

"I have one thing to ask," Glenn said a moment later, and Paul nodded at him, "How much older than you is he? That's what I'm concerned about because it's a bit messed up if he's heaps older than you, like in his forties,"

Maggie hummed, "I was thinking that too. He didn't look that old when I saw him in the bar, but I didn't get that good of a look at him,"

"He's twenty-seven, so eight years older, which isn't bad," he told them, and they both seem satisfied with that.

Paul tuned out the rest of the walk to the economics class, he was filled with excitement and couldn't wait to see Daryl again. They hadn't arranged when that was going to be, but Paul really hoped it was soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Daryl smiled at the sight of Paul's message lighting up the screen of his phone. It was the day after he and Paul had gone out for breakfast and spent the morning together.

It was late noon, and Daryl had just arrived back to his apartment after teaching his last class for that day, which had been Paul's class. Throughout the entire lesson, he'd been almost unable to tear his eyes away from the younger man.

Daryl was impressed with Paul's ability to stay focused and take proper notes because Daryl lost his train of thought and what he was supposed to be saying quite a few times.

 _ **Paul 3:45pm** _  
_Can I come over tonight?_

 _ **Daryl 3:47pm** _  
_Of course. Order take away and stay in? Or do you want me to take you out?_

 _ **Paul 3:48pm** _  
_Stay in, I can't afford to go out until I get paid next week._

Daryl chuckled softly, and quickly replied to the younger man's message and felt fondness when he replied.

 _ **Daryl 3:50pm** _  
_It'd be a date, sweetheart. I'd pay for you._

 **_Paul 3:53pm_ **  
_Oh, right. But, I'd still like to stay in. I'm not really in the mood to go out._

Daryl frowned a little in concern at the man's words.

 _ **Daryl 3:54pm** _  
_That's fine. Are you okay?_

 _ **Paul 3:54pm** _  
_Yeah. Just tired. I'll see you in about an hour?_

Daryl told Paul, yes, not worrying about Merle as the man had gone to Vegas with some friends and women that he hoped to fuck to gamble away his money. Daryl didn't necessarily need to keep Paul a secret from Merle, the man would never tell on them to the college because he liked Daryl's paycheck far too much. He knew Daryl was gay too and was borderline accepting of it; it depended on what mood he was in, what friends he'd just hung out with, and how much he'd had to drink.

So, Daryl didn't like to bring men home when Merle was around. There was one man that he'd dated for several years that Merle had of course met and actually liked, but other than that, it didn't really happen.

Daryl spent a while cleaning his apartment, running a vacuum over the floor until he was interrupted by his phone ringing from inside his sweatpant pocket. He pulled it out, and Rick's name and photo lit up his screen. He answered the man's call and held the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" he answered, tucking some of Merle's dirty clothes under his armpit.

"Hey, brother," Rick replied cheerfully, "What're you up to?" he asked.

"Cleaning up all Merle's shit," he replied.

"Can't he do that himself?" He asked.

"Apparently not,"

Rick chuckled, "What're you up to tonight?" He asked, "Me and Michonne were thinking of leaving the little ones with Carl and driving into the city to hit up a bar for the night,"

Daryl sighed, it would have been fun to go out them; he hadn't seen them in a couple of weeks. The couple and their children lived in a nice town, Alexandria, just outside the city, the house was close enough that the commute wasn't too far for Michonne who had her own law firm inside the city, and Rick worked as the Sheriff. Daryl knew that the two liked the kids didn't have to go to city schools and had big backyards to play in.

"Sounds like it would be fun, but I got plans tonight," he told the older man as he shoved Merle's clothes into his small washing machine.

"Oh," Rick said, sounding a bit disappointed himself, "What plans?" he asked.

Daryl was quiet for several moments. He hadn't told Rick about Paul yet, it'd only been a week since they'd met after all. He was nervous that Rick would judge him for dating one of his students, who was significantly younger than he was. He knew that Rick wouldn't, that he'd understand that Daryl wouldn't be taking risks unless he felt strongly about Paul.

"Got a guy comin' over," he replied, and he could imagine that Rick was grinning.

"Is this someone that you're just having sex with? Or are you seeing him?" Rick asked, and a clattering sound met Daryl's ears through the phone, followed by the sound of RJ and Judith squealing, "What are you two doing?!" Rick then shouted.

Daryl snorted, "I'm seeing him," he replied, and Rick took a few moments to sort out his children before responding.

"Yeah? How long?" Rick asked, he always eager to hear about the men that Daryl had relations with. He wanted Daryl to find a long-time partner almost more than Daryl did.

"About a week," Daryl replied, giving up on cleaning for a while and he sat himself down on his couch, stretching out and relaxing against the pillows.

"How'd you meet?"

"At the gay bar. Took him home with me," he said, "It's kind of complicated though,"

"How so?" Rick asked confused, "He in the middle of a messy breakup or something?

Daryl shook his head even though Rick couldn't see him. "No. He's uh… he's one of my students," he said quietly, lifting his thumb to his mouth and he began to nibble at a hangnail.

"What?! Daryl, shit," Rick hissed, his voice filled with surprise.

Daryl grunted, "Didn't know until after that first night and we started arranging a date. It hadn't come up that he was in college and that I was a professor, we didn't connect the dots. I walked into my new class, and saw him sitting there in the front row, thought my eyes just about popped out of my head,"

Rick was quiet for several long minutes, and Daryl's stomach swirled with nerves violently, "Fucking hell, that's quite a situation you've got yourself there. Why didn't you call it off, tell him you couldn't see him anymore? Daryl, you could get in so much trouble," he said, being the responsible one out of the two of them apparently.

"Yeah, I know I can, and he knows that he can too, we've talked about it, and we both wanna take the risk. I know it's probably stupid, and that it'll come and bite me in the ass, but I can't stay away from him. I fully intended on telling him we couldn't see each other again after I found him in my class, but shit Rick, he's fucking intoxicating. He's a sarcastic asshole, he's funny, he's sexy as fuck. I can't not be around him,"

"It's been a long time since I've heard you talk about someone like that," Rick said softly.

Daryl sighed, "I know. He's different, Rick," he said.

Rick went quiet again, and Daryl felt like there was an angry flock of butterflies in his stomach. "Alright," Rick finally said, and Daryl raised an eyebrow, "Tell me about him then,"

Daryl grinned wide, and he sat up a bit straighter on the couch, "His name's Paul Rovia. He's in my Junior Business and Management class, so he's nineteen. He's a martial artist, works at a studio a couple of times a week and trains in Karate. He's got long hair and a beard that makes him look older than what he is. He's sweet and funny," Daryl smiled as he spoke about Paul, and he could hear Rick humming on the other end of the line.

"He does sound like your type, except you usually stick closer to your age than what he is," Rick replied, "But if he's gonna make you happy, Daryl, that's what I want,"

Daryl smiled at Rick's support, so he, of course, decided to be a smart ass to mess with Rick, "Plus, his dick is big, and the sex is great," he said.

He heard Rick groan, "Those are not the kind of details that I need to hear Daryl," he groaned, and Daryl laughed, and Rick soon joined him.

"Anyway," Daryl said, forcing himself to get up from where he was comfortable on the couch, "I gotta keep cleaning up before Paul gets here, I'll drive out and see y'all this weekend,"

"Okay, I'll see you then, enjoy your night," Rick replied, and then they both hung up.

Daryl tucked his phone back into his pocket and then proceeding to continue cleaning up the apartment, not wanting Paul to think that he was a slob.

 

* * *

  

Paul wrapped his arms around himself as he wandered down the hall to Daryl's apartment, stopping in front of the door with his number when he reached it, and he lifted his hand to knock against the door.

It swung open a few moments later, and Daryl greeted him, "Hey," Paul said, and Daryl pulled him into a hug which Paul happily accepted, snuggling against Daryl's shoulder and humming happily.

"Good to see you," Daryl mumbled against him, giving him a firm squeeze and pecking his cheek before pulling back and then ushering him into the apartment.

Paul followed Daryl inside and closed the door behind him. He kicked off his boots and removed the backpack he was wearing and sat it on the kitchen counter, "Was hoping you'd let me stay the night," Paul replied as he motioned to the pack.

Daryl smiled softly, "Yeah, of course," he replied, and then grabbed the backpack, "I'll put it in the bedroom, why don't you go sit down on the couch,"

Paul nodded and did as he was told, walking over to the large couch and then plopping down on it, finding it pleasantly comfortable.

Daryl returned moments later, and sat down beside him, "Are you okay?" he asked.

Paul smiled lazily at him and nodded, "Yeah. I'm just exhausted, it's been a long week. I'm glad tomorrow's Friday and then I have the weekend off," he said, reaching out and pressing his toes against Daryl's jean covered thigh.

Daryl slid a hand up his thigh and rubbed it, "I won't be here this weekend, and the first week back of classes is the biggest week, you deserve a break,"

Paul felt a little disappointed that the man wouldn't be around for them to spend time together, but he supposed it was okay since he was seeing him that night.

"I'll probably go out with Glenn and Maggie and get drunk," he said chuckling, and Daryl smirked.

"Sounds like a good plan. I'm going to see some family, they live just outside the city in Alexandria, heard of it?"

Paul nodded, "Hmm, really nice place," he said.

Daryl chuckled and nodded, "Yeah. I'm actually looking at houses out there at the moment, hopin' to move within the next year," he told the man, "There's one I've got my eye on, always loved it. It's a bit further out than the others and closer to the woods, and it's got some property on it. Problem is it's not for sale, waiting to see if it'll go up,"

Paul smiled at the older man's excitement, "It sounds nice. I hate living in my dorm room, somewhere bigger would be fantastic. Proper space to work out, and make it feel like an actual home. That's something I've never been able to do before…" he said, and then realized he had, scrunched up his nose and awkwardly cleared his throat because he didn't want to get into his previously sad life with Daryl just yet, "So, what's for dinner?" he asked to change the subject.

To his relieve, Daryl ignored Paul's weirdness and reached for his thighs, and Paul laughed when Daryl used his grip to pull him closer. Paul wrapped his arms around Daryl's shoulders and pressed their lips together briefly before Daryl answered him, "There are heaps of good places close that all deliver, whatever you want,"

Paul hummed and kissed Daryl again, "Chinese?" he asked, deciding he'd love some honey chicken.

Daryl nodded, "Sure," he said as he pulled out his phone from his pocket, "What do you want?" he asked.

"Paul stood up from the couch and stretched his arms above his head and stretched, "Honey chicken, fried rice and spring rolls," he said as he did.

"Alright, I'll order it now," Daryl said as he typed at the screen of his phone.

"Okay, I'm going to go and pee while you do," he replied, he reached out and ran his hands through Daryl's hair once before walking to the door that led to Daryl's bedroom, where he'd find the ensuite bathroom.

 

* * *

 

Paul blinked his eyes open as Daryl's voice met his ears, "You want to go lay in bed?" he asked.

Paul nodded. He'd been at Daryl's apartment for several hours now, once they'd finished their dinner, they curled up on the couch together and watched a few movies. It was now close to nine, and Paul's exhaustion caught up with him as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

Daryl laughed softly and carefully removed Paul from where he was sitting in his lap. He stood up and then held his hand out for him, which Paul took and allowed Daryl to pull him up to his feet.

Daryl grunted as he did, "Fuck you're heavy," he said.

Paul laughed, and they slowly began to stroll to the bedroom, "I'm mostly muscle. All of the Karate and working out, ya know?" he mumbled, and they reached the bedroom, Daryl locking the door behind them.

"I bet," Daryl replied and pulled his decorative pillows off the bed and threw them to the ground, pulling the covers back.

Paul pulled his shirts and jeans off and then dropped down onto the bed, crawling under the covers and settling on his back. Daryl joined him a few moments later and dimmed the lamp on his nightstand. They laid down facing each other, and Paul threw an arm over Daryl's waist, drawing patterns on his lower back.

"We didn't get to fuck," Paul mumbled disappointedly as his eyes closed again.

Daryl chuckled lightly and placed a hand on Paul's bare thigh and gave it a squeeze, "We don't have to have sex every time we see each other," he replied.

"I know that, but I wanted to," he said, Daryl laughed and moved forward a little to kiss him gently.

"This is what it's gonna be like having a nineteen-year-old boyfriend, hmm? You're going to be constantly horny,"

Paul laughed softly, "Well, yeah. But if you're ever not in the mood that's okay, I'll jerk off," he replied, and he was so tired that he wasn't even sure about what he was saying.

Daryl snorted softly, "Alright, darlin'," he said.

Paul lips twitched in a small smile, "I like when you call me that,"

"Yeah?" Daryl asked, and Paul nodded, "Alright then. How 'bout now we just talk until your pretty brain turns itself off and goes to sleep,"

Paul nodded, "All right, ask me something then," he said.

"Is Business and Management your major?" he asked, and Paul nodded, "What are you planning on doing when you get your degree?"

Paul moved his hand to thread it into Daryl's hair and played with the long strands, "I want to open up my own martial arts studio. You know, I'd teach Karate, but I'd have other employees that could teach other arts to bring in more clients and business," Paul explained, and snuggled close to Daryl, seeking the man's warmth as he settled with his face pressed against his collarbones.

"Sounds like a fair plan," Daryl replied, and Paul hummed in reply, "How'd you meet Maggie and Glenn?" he then asked.

"Glenn was my dorm roommate before he and Maggie moved in together, and I have an economics class with both of them. Got close really fast, I just spent all Summer with Maggie back in Georgia," he said, his voice quiet and groggy.

He managed to stay awake for a few minutes longer, falling asleep comfortably and warm against Daryl's body and their arms wrapped around each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smutty smutty

  
A soft smile played on Paul's lips as he looked at the man in front of him. He and Daryl were still tucked up in bed, and it was early morning. Paul had woken up with Daryl snuggled up on his chest like a koala and had managed to move the man off him because he was too hot, without waking him up.

Paul was now on his side and facing Daryl, who had settled on his back with both of his hands resting on his stomach, and a peaceful expression on his face. Paul reached out with one hand, and carefully brushed it across Daryl's cheek, and the man scrunched his nose a little in his sleep but did not wake up. Paul moved his fingers to Daryl's nose and traced the length of it, then down his chin and along the line of his jaw. Paul couldn't get over how gorgeous the man was.

He heard a buzz and looked over at the nightstand on his side of the bed and found that he'd left his phone there the previous night. He reached over and grabbed it, after seeing it was nothing but a notification of Glenn tagging him in something in Facebook, he checked the time, found it was just after seven o'clock, and then he put the phone back down again.

To his surprise, when he turned back onto his side to face Daryl, he realized that the older man had woken up. Paul smiled at him, "Good morning," he greeted him.

"Mornin'," Daryl replied, his accent thicker with sleep, and he gave him a lazy smile that made Paul's stomach stir, "You sleep okay?" he asked.

Paul nodded and scooted closer to Daryl. He propped himself up on one elbow above him, "Yeah, I did. Your bed is much comfier than mine. You?" he replied and began to trail his fingers over Daryl's bare chest.

Daryl hummed, sliding his own hands up Paul's back, "I did," he said, and he reached his hand up to tangle it in Paul's hair and pull his face down towards him.

Their lips pressed together, and Paul wasted no time in slipping his tongue inside of Daryl's mouth, quickly asserting his dominance, and Daryl didn't seem to mind at all.

Paul slid his hands down, and pried Daryl's legs apart, slipping his hand beneath the man's boxers, and he wrapped it around Daryl's slowly hardening cock. He immediately hummed at the feeling of it in his hands; it felt like it had been months since he got to touch him. Paul gave Daryl's cock a gentle squeeze and grinned when Daryl pulled their lips apart to moan, resting his head back against the pillows. Paul began pumping his hand in slow strokes, and he watched with a lip between his teeth as Daryl's eyes fluttered shut.

It didn't take long for Daryl's cock to be completely hard in Paul's hand, and he stopped for a moment, which caused Daryl to grunt in annoyance.

Paul met his eyes, "Just pushing the covers back and getting the lube," he said as he stood up from the large bed, and he wrapped his hands around the thick duvet cover back and off the bed, pushing the sheet just the bottom of the bed before he grabbed at Daryl's boxers.

"Fuckin' eager," Daryl said as Paul pulled his boxers down his legs and tossed them across the room.

Paul smirked at him and rolled his eyes as he walked over to Daryl's nightstand and began ruffling through it, "I can't help myself when you look that good," he said, his fingers finding purchase on the tube of slick, along with a condom, and he all but bounced back onto the bed.

Daryl blinked up at him, and licked his lips, "You gon' fuck me?" he asked.

Paul slid a hand up Daryl's thigh and grabbed his cock again, thumbing at the head, "Mhm. You want it?" he asked.

Daryl squirmed a little at Paul's touch, "God yes," he said, moaning quietly and closing his eyes again.

Paul grinned happily, "Alright, roll onto your stomach. I want to see your gorgeous ass properly," he instructed the other man as he settled down on the mattress beside him, quickly pulling his hair up into a messy bun to keep it out of his face.

Daryl immediately did as he was told and rolled over, resting his head on his arms and spreading his legs out behind him as he settled down on his stomach.

Paul bit at his bottom lip as he stared at the older man's naked body. His tan skin, his ridiculously broad shoulders that led down to narrow hips, a muscled ass, and thick thighs that Paul couldn't help himself from reaching out and squeezing. The scars that were scattered over the man's back, and even the few that marked the backs of his thighs, still concerned Paul, but Daryl had told him not to ask, so he couldn't.

Paul pinched his fingernails into the man's ass cheeks as he pulled them apart to get a peak of his pink hole that he very much adored. He brushed a finger over it and chuckled when it made Daryl shudder. He reached for the tube of lube and squeezed some onto his fingers, and then spread it over and around Daryl's entrance before slipping one inside of Daryl.

A soft and sweet moan met Paul's ears, and he lifted his head to look up at Daryl's top-half. He smirked when he found Daryl tightly gripping his sheets in his hands as he buried his face in his arms.

"Don't hide your face, baby," Paul said as he began using his fingers to massage Daryl's walls, purposely avoiding the man's prostate, "Let me see how gorgeous you look,"

Daryl groaned but did as he was told and moved his face so that it was no longer buried in his arms, but he kept his eyes closed.

"Good boy," Paul whispered as he looked down at his hand again, he slipped a second finger inside of the man and began to scissor them, grinning at Daryl's reaction.

"Paul, fucking hell," Daryl groaned, his hips bucking back against his hand, "Come on, please," he whined.

Daryl's words went straight to Paul's cock, and he groaned softly himself before angling his fingers upwards and pressing them against Daryl's prostate, and he smirked to himself when the man squirmed a little. He massaged the older man's prostate for a few minutes, loving each little sound that he made before he returned to scissoring his fingers to open him up.

After a few minutes, he deemed the man open enough and slipped fingers out of him. Paul reached for the condom on the bed beside him and used his teeth to tear it open before rolling it onto his hard cock. He moaned at the first touch on himself all morning, and he spent a few moments jerking himself off, smirking when he realized that Daryl was watching him with hungry eyes.

Paul continued, just to see how much Daryl could take, and he immediately smirked when Daryl let out a whine-like noise, "Paul, fuck me please," he said.

Paul chuckled softly and let go of his own cock, immediately missing the friction. He used his hands to spread Daryl's legs further apart and then gripped his hip in one hand as he used his other to line his cock up with his pink and slick entrance. He began to press inside, and his head rolled back, and he moaned softly as his cock began to be surrounded by Daryl's tight heat.

Daryl moaned too, pressing back against Paul and spreading his legs even further as he slid one hand up to the bed to grab at one of the pillows.

Paul slid home after a few moments, and he took a few moments to catch his breath. Looking down at where their bodies met, he groaned at how good Daryl's hole looked stretched tight around his cock. Daryl got his attention back by squeezing his walls around him and shoving his ass back against him.

Paul laughed softly and adjusting himself, "Sorry gorgeous," he whispered and then leaned down over Daryl's body. He placed his arms on either side of Daryl's neck, and propped himself up on his elbows; he decided the position would be a good work out for him since he hadn't gone to the gym yesterday.

He began thrusting slowly, curving the roll of his hips for the last couple of inches of his cock so the head would slide against Daryl's prostate. Daryl began moaning frequently, his jaw open, and his eyes squeezed closed.

"Your ass feels fucking amazing," Paul groaned as he thrust a little bit harder, "So fucking tight and hot," he moaned.

Daryl whimpered softly, "Your cock is fucking ridiculous," he grunted, stopping for a moment to cry out before he continued, "So fucking big," he said.

Paul smirked to himself, he'd always known that he was well endowed, and it was fun to see the effects that it had on his partners.

"Someone's a bit of a size queen," he said and chuckled when he saw Daryl roll his eyes.

Daryl moaned again, "You fucking bet I am," he whined, "God, fucking faster please,"

Paul tightened his grip on the man's hips and moved his head down to suck and kiss at Daryl's neck as he began fucking into his harder. The sound of their skin slapping together filled the room as Paul's pace got harder and faster, thrusting in until he was balls deep and then pulling almost all the way out before slamming back into him.

"Baby, shit," Daryl cried out, squirming beneath him and throwing one of his hands back to grab at the back of Paul's neck.

Paul groaned at Daryl's fingernails pinching into his skin and gave him a particularly hard thrust that made Daryl cry out and then swear loudly.

Paul slipped out of Daryl for a moment, smirking at the older man's groan of annoyance as he turned his head over his shoulder to look at him. Paul pecked his forehead playfully before he sat back on his heels. He stared down at Daryl's body beneath him and dipped his fingers into the dimples on his lower back, and then leaned down to lick over them, and Daryl let out a soft sigh.

Paul lifted his head again, and his eyes fell on Daryl's hole, it was slick, pink and gaping from being stretched around his cock. Paul licked his lips at the sight of it and brushed his fingers over it.

"Paul," Daryl whimpered.

"Yes?"

"Come on. I need to come,"

"Is that so? Why don't you be a little bit more polite then?" he asked, and then using his hand, slapped Daryl on his left ass cheek once.

Daryl jumped at the sudden impact and then immediately groaned, deep and low in his throat and squeezed his pillow between his hands, "Oh my god," he whimpered.

Paul grinned, and his cock throbbed, pleased with the reaction. He slapped Daryl again on the other ass cheek, watching at how the flesh jiggled slightly, "That's not polite. Maybe you don't deserve it?" he said, wrapping a hand around his cock and squeezing it.

"Paul, shit," Daryl said, shaking against the bed as he spread his legs wider.

Paul moved his hands to Daryl's ass cheeks and began kneading them, "That's not polite, Daryl," he said, and spanked both of Daryl's cheeks, one after the other, and Daryl jolted both times.

"Fucking hell," Daryl said, his voice cracking once, "Make me come, Paul, please. Fucking please, I need to come," he almost begged, his voice weak and wrecked.

"That's more like it, good boy," Paul said, and he grabbed Daryl's left leg, hiking it further up the bed so that it was bent before he placed the head of his sensitive cock at Daryl's entrance again.

Daryl moaned as Paul began sliding inside of him again, and Paul did too, it already felt too long since he'd had Daryl's cock around him even though it had only been a few minutes. After giving Daryl a moment to adjust to the size of him again, he started thrusting.

"Uh, yes please," Daryl moaned, thrusting himself back against Paul as he pounded into him.

Moans ripped out of Paul's throat as he fucked into Daryl's heat, and he could feel his orgasm coiling tightly inside of him. He stopped for a moment to lift Daryl's ass into the air enough so that he could reach between his body and the bed, and he grabbed the older man's cock and started pumping it in time with his thrusts.

Daryl cried out, "Fuck, I'm going to come," he whimpered.

Paul grunted and jerked Daryl's cock faster, "That's it, come on baby," he encouraged, and Daryl stilled for a moment before a cry escaped out of his mouth, and Paul could feel the man's warm come spurt onto his hand.

Knowing that Daryl had come, Paul let himself go, and his orgasm washed over him. He moaned and squeezed his eyes closed as he came into the condom, imagining that it was directly into Daryl's hole instead.

Paul fucked Daryl through their orgasms, and when Daryl started to squirm from the overstimulation and Paul himself was starting to shake a bit, he carefully pulled out of Daryl's body. He nibbled at his bottom lip as he took in Daryl's gaping hole again, wishing that he could see his own come dribbling out of it.   
  
Listening to the sound of Daryl panting to get his breath back, Paul pulled the condom off and knotted the end, and he tossed it into the bin. He then used Daryl's boxers to clean the come off his hand before collapsing down onto the mattress, and Daryl rolled onto his back.

Daryl moved so that he was resting his head on Paul's chest, and Paul smiled softly and began threading his fingers through the man's hair; finding it slightly sweaty towards his scalp.

Daryl threw an arm over his chest and sighed heavily, and Paul watched as he closed his eyes. He was hot after just having vigorous sex, and now had a living furnace using him as a pillow, but Paul couldn't bring himself to mind. He liked feeling Paul in his arms.

"How was that?" he asked after a few minutes of silence, Daryl breathing having returned to normal.

"Fucking incredible, sweetheart," Daryl replied, "Hottest fucking sex I've had in a long time. I think the sex we've had so far is a good sign of how good it's going to continue being,"

Paul chuckled lightly and slid his hand down Daryl's back, frowning when he felt the unevenness of the man's scarred skin. He was crazy curious as to what had happened to him, but Daryl had told him not to ask, so he wouldn't. Daryl could tell him if he wanted to.

"I sure fucking hope so," Paul said, "I want to know what I did so great in some other lifetime to deserve sex like this," he said, smirking to himself.

Daryl snorted, "Fair question," he said, and then rolled off his body, which made Paul almost whine. Daryl smirked at him and held his hand out for him to take, "We need to get ready for classes. Come and have a shower with me?"

Paul all but bounced off the bed, taking Daryl's hand and then letting the man lead him into the ensuite bathroom where they proceeded to shower together.

 

* * *

 

 

"So, how was your night?" Maggie asked.

Paul looked across the table at the woman. They were sitting in the library studying, it gave them more space than Paul's dorm did, and it was nice and quiet. They had a math exam coming up next week, and Paul was quickly starting to stress out about it.

"It was great," Paul replied, smiling a little as he thought about Daryl, "We just hung out and talked last night, but fucked this morning," he said.

Maggie quirked a brow at him, "That so?"

"Mhm, turns out Professor Dixon likes being spanked," he said, keeping his voice a whisper so that nobody else could hear him, and he smirked at his friend.

Maggie wrinkled her nose and glared at him, "I do not need to know the details," she said, "How would you feel if I started spitting out details of mine and Glenn's?" she hissed.

Paul chuckled softly, "If you focused on Glenn enough, I'd probably get turned on," he joked, and Maggie threw her pen at him.

"Asshole," she said.

Paul's smirk softened, and he looked down at the notes in front of him, "Seriously, he's great Maggie. I really like him. He's just so sweet and gentle, and god… I just, it's fucking scaring me how much I'm feeling for him already," he admitted, tapping his pen against his paper.

Maggie smiled sweetly at him, "I really do hope this works out for you Paul. You haven't talked about someone like this since you and Alex were in the honeymoon phase of your relationship. I don't want to see you hurt again like you were when the two of you split up, it was hard to see. I'll break Daryl's nose if he hurts you,"

Paul laughed softly, "I don't doubt that you would Maggie. Speaking of Alex…" he started.

"Something else happens since the two of you went out the other night?"

"No. I don't know if I should tell Daryl that we dated and we were serious… that I was in love with him and still have some feelings for him. I especially don't know if I should tell Daryl that we kissed the night before we officially started seeing each other. I don't want to scare him off,"

"But if you didn't tell him, and he found out later, he could get more upset," Maggie said.

Paul nodded, "Yeah. That's true. I think he'd be fine if I told him now, but I don't know if he's the jealous type, or isn't willing to date someone who has feelings for someone else,"

"It is risky. You need to spend some time, and choose what you think is best," she told him.

Paul hummed in agreement and ran a hand through his hair. He already wanted to see Daryl again, but he knew that the man was leaving that afternoon to drive to Alexandria and see his friends. Paul wondered if Daryl had told them about him, or if they were the kind of people that would judge him for sleeping with one of his students.

Paul forced his mind to not focus on Daryl. He had math to focus on instead.


	7. Chapter 7

Paul pulled Daryl back to him when the man tried to move away and pressed their lips together once again.

"Come on, you don't have classes for hours," Paul whispered and nipped at Daryl's neck before kissing up it. It was a Tuesday morning, and way too early for Daryl to be leaving him in the bed alone.

Daryl hummed and stroked a hand up Paul's bare back, "I have work to do, sweetheart," he said, and Paul smiled at the pet name which Daryl seemed to be calling him quite often, "Some last-minute touches on the essay that I'm assigning your class tomorrow morning,"

Paul immediately groaned, "Great," he mumbled. He hated essays, he really did.

Daryl chuckled and brushed his lips over his temple, "You'll be fine. It's not that hard," he said.

"I'm awful at essays," Paul grumbled.

Daryl sighed and rolled over onto his back and pulled Paul on top of him so that he was straddling the man. Daryl ran his bare hands over Paul's abs, "Just don't leave it to the last minute, and work hard," he said, "I've done a shit tonne of essays, I can help you,"

"But no more than you would other students," he said.

"Exactly," Daryl replied, "The mark doesn't go towards too much of your overall grade of the year. It will be fine," he said and grabbed the back of Paul's neck to pull him down into a kiss.

Paul kissed him back, and after a few moments, shifted down Daryl's body so that he was straddling Daryl's pelvis instead of his stomach. He began rocking against him, grinding their cocks together and biting Daryl's lip when his cock started to harden.

Daryl allowed him a few thrusts, and then pushed Paul off him again, "I mean it, sweetheart, I've got to get up and get ready. When's your first class?" he said as he stood up from the bed.

Paul had no shame in letting his eyes roam over Daryl's naked body, "Ten," he replied, and yawned into his arm before rolling onto his stomach and shoving himself under the covers and closing his eyes.

"Then you should get up too. You didn't bring any of the shit from your dorm, so you need to go back to get clean clothes, get all the shit you need. Getting back to campus could take an hour in this early morning traffic," Daryl said, his voice floating over to Paul from where he had gone into his walk-in closet to get his clothes for the day.

Paul grunted, and he knew that the older man was right. He groaned loudly as he forced himself to sit up in the bed, he ran his hands through his hair and winced when they caught on knots. Daryl emerged from the closest, holding clothes in his arms and he smirked at him.

"What?" Paul hissed as he stood up from the bed, looking down disappointedly at his half-hard dick.

"You are definitely not a morning person," Daryl chuckled.

Paul rolled his eyes, "Fuck you," he mumbled and then walked past Daryl to the bathroom, jumping when Daryl grabbed himself a handful of his ass cheek, and he swatted at him as they entered the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

Paul gave Daryl a small and subtle smile as he entered the classroom. It was a few minutes before class was due to start, and Paul wished that he could have just spent some alone time with Daryl instead.

"Paul!" Alex called out excitedly from his seat, and Paul smiled at him before walking over. The class was quiet, only a few students being inside the class, and Daryl was quietly going through some work at his desk.

"Hey," Paul greeted him as he slid into his seat beside Alex's, and Alex smiled wide at him. He looked particularly handsome that afternoon, Paul noticed.

"Hi," Alex replied, and then pushed a takeaway coffee towards him, "I brought you a coffee," he said.

Paul grinned and immediately reached for it, "Ah, thank you. I really needed this," he said and lifted it to his lips, and took a sip of the hot drink.

Alex looked pleased with himself, his cheeks a little pink and had a drink of his own coffee, "No worries. Just doin' something nice for you," he said.

Paul had more of the coffee, and he could have moaned at how good it tasted. Alex's parents had money and gave him a credit card he could use on basically whatever he wanted while he was away. So, he could afford to always buy coffees from the fancy expensive cafés instead of having to get them at the cafeteria like Paul did.

"Well, thank you. I appreciate it," he replied.

Alex's cheeks pinked a little more, and he looked down at his laptop for a moment, "So, Saturday night was fun," he said, referring to how he, Paul, Maggie, and Glenn had gone bar hopping all night, getting very drunk and having the time of their lives. Paul remembered how he and Alex had laughed and danced the entire time, with no awkwardness between them, like how things used to be.

Paul nodded in agreement, "Yes, it was very fun. I hadn't had fun like that in a long time," he said.

Alex laughed softly and watched as Paul had more of his coffee as he got his laptop out of its case, "We should do it again sometime then,"

Paul nodded once more, "Definitely, I might be free Friday or Saturday this weekend," he said, and Alex was just about to reply when Daryl got everyone's attention.

"Alright time to start. Anyone who's not here will be counted as late," Daryl said as he came to a stop at the head of the class, folding his hands in front of himself.

Paul sat up straighter in his chair and turned his focus to Daryl. He'd been doing well to keep his focus during class; surprisingly, he didn't let the fact that he was fucking/dating his professor distract him from his education.

By the time class was finished, it was clear that Daryl and Paul wouldn't be speaking after it as Daryl had quickly packed up all of his things and then left the classroom along with the students. Paul huffed as he watched him go, wishing that they could straight away head back to Daryl's apartment or go out, but if he remembered correctly, Daryl had told him the previous night that he had a meeting.

Paul collected his things, and then he and Alex left the classroom and the building together. Alex walked in the opposite direction to go off to another class, but Paul was done for the day, so he made his way back to his dorm building, and to his room.

"Hey Kitty," he greeted the white cat as he threw his backpack down onto the bed. He stepped over to where she was sat on the windowsill and began scratching behind her ears and under her neck, "Have you had a good day doing nothing but sleeping, hmm?" he asked, and chuckled when she meowed at him.

He spent a few minutes unpacking his bag and then turned his attention to his phone when it chimed.

 _ **Daryl 3:01pm** _  
_Want to come over? You won't be able to spend the night as I have heaps of work to do before tomorrow, but I can spare a few hours._

 _ **Paul 3:03pm** _  
_Definitely. A couple of hours is enough time to have a satisfying amount of sex. I can be there around five?_

 _ **Daryl 3:05pm** _  
_I'll see you then._

Paul grinned and tossed his phone back down onto the bed. He found himself getting very excited every time he got to see Daryl. It had barely even been two weeks of them seeing each other, but he was already enjoying the relationship very much.

He headed into the bathroom and showered thoroughly, washing his hair and beard, shaving and cleaning the necessary areas before exiting the fall of the hot water. He blow-dried his hair and brushed his teeth before dressing himself, feeding Kitty, and then leaving the dorm room.

 

* * *

 

Paul smirked as he felt Daryl's legs shake beneath his hands, and he gave the thick thighs a squeeze as he looked up at him. He currently had Daryl's cock stuffed down his throat and swallowing around it and sucking at it as he moaned at the taste of Daryl's pre-come.

Daryl had one hand threaded into Paul's hair, and his head thrown back against the cushions of the couch as he was overcome with the pleasure that Paul was giving him.

Paul moved one of his hands to the older man's balls and gently cupped them, and Daryl groaned as he rolled them in his palm as he continued to suck him off. Paul had always loved sucking dick and had gained excellent skills due to it.

"Fucking hell, sweetheart," Daryl whimpered, holding Paul's hair tighter and his thighs trembled.

Paul looked up at him again, meeting Daryl's ocean blue eyes, and he didn't pull off, he kept on sucking as he watched Daryl lose control of himself. Daryl threw his head back and punched his fist down on the couch as he came, and Paul moaned softly as it spurted down his throat, and he could barely even taste it.

Paul kept going after Daryl had come, moving his lips up and down the man's cock gently, cleaning him up and wanting to savor having the man's cock in his mouth for as long as possible.

Daryl pushed him off after a few moments, the overstimulation being too much for him. Paul did as he was asked and pulled off his cock, smirking up at him as he wiped at his wet lips.

"How was that?" he asked.

Daryl huffed a laugh, "Fucking fantastic, your mouth is ridiculous," he replied.

Paul blushed a little and laughed, he reached forward cheekily and licked up Daryl's cock and laughed at Daryl's wine before climbing up onto the couch and collapsing next to Daryl. He kissed along Daryl's neck and made sure to leave plenty of marks while he got his breath back.

Daryl moved after a few minutes and sunk off the couch and onto the hardwood floor where Paul had been just minutes earlier.

"My turn?" Paul asked, raising one of his eyebrows and grinning as Daryl pulled his pants and boxers down his legs, the only items of clothing that he was left wearing.

Daryl hummed and tossed the garments to the floor, he slid his hands up Paul's legs until they were behind his knees, and then pulled him further down the couch and spread his legs so that his entrance was exposed.

"You shower before you came here?" Daryl asked, staring up at him, his pupils blown wide, and his cheeks still flushed from his orgasm. Paul nodded, "Did you shower _well_?" He repeated.

"Yes, made sure to. Why exactly?" He replied.

Daryl kissed along his inner thighs, "Wanna rim you, that's why," he chuckled.

"Oh,"

Daryl huffed a soft laugh, "You ever been rimmed before?" he asked.

Paul shook his head, "No. I uh… Never did anything that involved _my_ ass until my last boyfriend, and he only liked receiving,"

Daryl nodded in understanding, furrowing his brows a little in what Paul could have guessed was curiosity, "Okay, you want to give it a try?" he asked.

Paul hesitated for a moment, and then nodded, "Sure, why not?" he answered.

"Alright, well not everyone likes it, so don't worry if it ain't doin' anything for ya. Just tell me," he told him, and Paul nodded in understanding before spreading his legs a bit wider, an invitation for Daryl to get on with it.

Daryl smirked at him, and then dived forward and licked over Paul's hole once. Paul jumped at the strange sensation, but quickly settled as Daryl continued, and he bit at his bottom lip harshly as he watched Daryl work his mouth against him. He took a deep breath as Daryl swirled his tongue around his entrance before flattening it. Paul moaned when Daryl sucked, and then once more when he pressed his tongue firmly against his hole, feeling like the man was pulling and prodding.

"Fuck," Paul whispered and pushed Daryl's hair out of his face.

Daryl pulled up for a moment, "How's it feel?" he asked.

"Good," Paul immediately replied, and used his hand to push Daryl's face back down.

Daryl snorted a soft laugh but continued, he pushed his tongue inside of him as far as he could get it and then used it to stretch him. Paul groaned at the feeling of it and removed his hand from Daryl's head to spit on it, then wrap it around his own cock instead, and he began pumping himself. It intensified his pleasure, and he moaned loudly.

He came just a few minutes later with Daryl's face still buried against him, and his come spurted up onto his pale stomach.

"I'm taking you liked it?" Daryl asked with a smirk on his lips as he wiped at his mouth.

Paul panted as he started to come down from his orgasm, "Yeah… I dunno, it was different, but yeah, I'd be down for it every now and then," he said, and Daryl laughed softly, pecking his thigh before moving up his body.

Daryl's head hovered over his stomach for a moment before he lowered it and he began licking up the come that Paul had spurted there. Paul groaned at sight of it, and Daryl moaned at the taste.

"You taste good," Daryl whispered before dipping his tongue into his bellybutton.

Paul bit his lip as he stared down at the older man, "I can't fucking handle you," he mumbled and reached his hand down, and he stroked his fingers through Daryl's long hair.

 

* * *

 

Once they'd got their breaths back, Daryl ordered takeaway again, and the two showered while they waited for it to be delivered.

"I'm absolutely starving," Paul said as Daryl handed him his plate of Thai food, and he immediately stabbed some of it onto his fork and shoved it into his mouth.

Daryl chuckled and settled down at the dining table with him, taking the chair opposite him and having a sip of his beer, "Are you eating properly back at campus?" he asked a few moments later, and Paul looked up to find the man had a frown on his face.

Paul frowned right back, "Yeah, why?" he replied, eating more of his dinner.

Daryl shook his head, "You just seem to be starving every time you come here, just couldn't help wondering,"

Paul laughed softly, "Well, you have nothing to worry about," he said.

Daryl nodded, and they both ate in silence for a few minutes before Daryl once again broke it.

"So, the kid you sit next to," he started.

"Alex,"

"Yeah, Alex," Daryl said, clearing his throat and having more beer before continuing, "You're aware he has a crush on you right?" he asked.

Paul's brows raised in surprise at the man's words, and he looked up from his food, "Uh… I know he has feelings for me, yes," he replied, and nerves swirled in his stomach as his cheeks heated up.

"Did he tell you, or did you just figure it out?"

Paul chewed his food slowly as he thought of how to answer, "Neither?" he said, wincing a little.

Daryl frowned at him, and then sighed, "Paul, tell me what's going on," he said.

Paul huffed and ran a hand through his hair, "Alex is my ex-boyfriend. We broke up when classes ended, but have stayed friends," he explained.

"How serious was it?" Daryl asked softly, finishing the last of his beer and then shoving more Thai food into his mouth.

"We were in love, together for the entire year pretty much," he answered.

"And he still loves you?"

"Yes,"

"And you still love him?"

Paul looked up at that and met Daryl's eyes again, "No," he replied firmly.

They stared at each other, "Okay, maybe not love, but do you still have feelings for him?"

Paul was quiet for several long moments, "Yeah," he whispered.

Daryl was quiet too, and the air was thick with tension, "Do you want to get back together with him, and I'm just a rebound?"

Paul shook his head immediately and reached across the table to take Daryl's hands, "No. It's not like that at all. I don't want to get back together with him, and you are definitely not a rebound. I like you so much, Daryl," he explained, stroking his thumb along Daryl's knuckles, "Alex and I, we didn't work. We weren't good for each other, all I did was let him and down and hurt him, despite how much I tried not to," he explained, looking Daryl right in the eyes as he did so that the older man knew that he wasn't lying.

"Alright," Daryl said, leaning back in his chair, "I understand,"

Paul raised a single brow, "It doesn't bother you that I still have feelings for him?" he asked.

Daryl shook his head with a soft sigh, "No, as long as you don't want to get back together with him," he replied.

Paul grinned a little, "I don't, but, he's my friend as I said so we will be spending time together. That's not going to change, he'll get over me eventually, and I'll completely get over him,"

Daryl smiled softly, "It's fine. I'm still friends with my ex, I ain't in a place to tell you who you can and can't be friends with,"

Paul went quiet again, "There's some else I suppose I should mention," he started, and quickly got Daryl's complete attention, "The night before you, and I officially started dating, I went out to the movies and dinner with Alex as friends. We ended up kissing because we got caught up in the moment, but I then made it clear to him that it wasn't happening with us. He understood and respected that," he said, and he stared down at his plate nervously.

Daryl huffed, "Alright. We weren't together then, and as long as it won't happen again,"

"It won't," Paul said immediately.

"Okay then," Daryl replied, "Now that's settled, let's get back to our food,"

Paul smiled wide, "Yes, before I have to go," he replied and picked up his fork again.

Daryl nodded in agreement, "Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked.

Paul thought for a moment and then shook his head, "I don't think so. I have training at five, and then I'll need to get some work done on the essay you'll be handing out," he answered, "Sorry," he smiled sadly.

Daryl shook his head, "Nah, it's okay. I'd come and watch you train, but I have late classes, so I'd miss it,"

"Another time then," Paul replied and popped some chicken into his mouth.

They continued to chat as they ate dinner, and Paul helped Daryl wash up before he kissed the man goodbye against the wall, which led to him giving him one last blow job, and then he left. He was unable to keep the smile off his face as he walked out of Daryl's apartment building and to his car which was parked on the street.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long! x

Paul yawned heavily as he walked into the Business and Management classroom. It was a Wednesday morning, the earliest class of his day, starting at eight am. He'd woken up late and didn't have time to stop and get coffee.

He was already almost ten minutes late to class, and he hoped that Daryl wasn't already in the class. That, unfortunately, wasn't the case, as most of the students in the classroom, and Daryl's eyes turned to him. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment, and Daryl raised a brow at him, his facial expression conveying that he seriously wasn't happy.

"I don't appreciate when students are late, Mr. Rovia. Either show up on time or not at all," Daryl said as he picked up papers on his desk.

Daryl had made it clear that Paul wasn't going to get any special treatment so Paul couldn't blame the man for calling him out for being late, the man had done it to several other students after all.

"Sorry professor. It won't happen again," he said and shrunk away to his desk, sitting down and beginning to pull out his laptop from his backpack.

"Good," Daryl replied.

Paul felt a nudge against his shoulder, and he turned his head to look at Alex. The man raised a neatly plucked brow at him, "What happened to you?" he asked quietly.

Paul sighed and opened his laptop, punching in his password, "I didn't hear my alarm," he replied, yawning into his elbow.

"Do you want the rest of my coffee?" Alex asked, laughing softly.

Paul turned to face him, and raised a brow at him, "Are you sure?" he asked, feeling a little guilty, but he was drained.

Alex smiled and held out the takeaway mug for him, "Thank you," Paul said, and took it from him, finding that it was still half full as he brought it to his mouth and took a sip. He looked up and realized that Daryl had been watching him, so he gave him a small smile.

"Now, Mr. Rovia, I have just spent the last ten minutes explaining the essay I'm about to hand out, since you were late you can stay after class, and I will explain it to you then," Daryl said from where he was stood at his desk, "As we have to get on with the rest of the lesson,"

"Yes professor," Paul mumbled, feeling a little embarrassed as some of his classmates snickered at him.

Daryl grabbed a handful of papers of his desk and then passed them to the front row of students, including Paul who blushed when he felt Daryl's fingers brush over his own and then had the students pass them along to each other.

 

* * *

 

 

Paul remained in his seat after the class finished, Daryl, sitting beside him as he went over the essay that had been handed out in a gentle voice as one hand stroked Paul's hip. It became clear to Paul he was only pissed to keep up appearances, and he didn't really mind all that much he was late and had asked him to stay late because he knew how much Paul hated essays and wanted to make sure he understood it as best he could.

"Think you can do it?" Daryl asked softly, brushing his lips over Paul's cheek.

Paul grunted, staring at the woods on the paper in front of him, "Yeah, as best I can. Doesn't mean the final product will be all that good," he mumbled, running his hands through his hair and sighing heavily.

Daryl huffed, "Come on, you haven't even tried yet," he said.

Paul shrugged, "Just basing it on previous results,"

Daryl stood from his chair, "Come on," he said, "You done with classes for the day?" he asked.

Paul nodded and began to clean up the things from his desk, "Yeah. I was planning on having a nap before I head to training," he replied.

"How about you come back to my office with me for a bit?" Daryl asked, giving him a look that Paul quickly understood as one of lust, "We don't have time to go back to my apartment and would be a red flag to see a professor in a dorm hall, but nobody would think anything of you coming back to my office with me,"

Paul was on his feet in seconds, "Yeah," he said, "Yeah, I want to do that,"

Daryl smiled at him and pinched his hip, "Let's go then," he said and turned around, grabbing his satchel from his desk.

Paul threw his backpack on, and then eagerly followed him out of the classroom.

They reached the building that Daryl's office was in a few minutes later, and Daryl led him down a hall, and then into his office. It was small, a desk, some chairs for visitors, a couch, some bookshelves, and a cabinet. He placed his backpack down on the ground by the couch as Daryl locked the door and turned when he felt hands on his hips.

Paul smiled up at Daryl, and pecked him on the lips, "You have a stash of lube in here?" he asked.

Daryl hummed, "Top desk drawer," he said, and Paul moved to go get it, but Daryl pulled him back to him and held him against his chest, "Would you let me top you today?" he asked.

Paul's lips parted in surprise, and he could feel Daryl's hardening cock where it was pressed against his thigh, "Yeah," he whispered, cheeks flushing.

Daryl hummed, pleased, and he leaned down to suck at Paul's neck for a moment, "I had a dream, a real' sexy dream, and I can't stop thinkin' about it," he said softly.

Paul sighed at the feeling of his lips against his neck, "What did you do to me in this dream?" he asked, running his hands down Daryl's back and then squeezing his love handles.

Daryl nipped him and backed him up until Paul felt his lower back press against the desk, "I laid you out over my desk, and then fucked you on it," he said.

Paul groaned, and his cock ached, "Fuck yes," he said.

Daryl chuckled against him, and then the two of them set to moving all of the things off Daryl's desk, to make a clear section that Paul could lay on and for Daryl to grab the lube. Paul hopped up once it was clear, and Daryl pushed on his chest to make him lay back. Paul bit at his lip as he looked up at Daryl, and Daryl gave him a smirk before he trailed his hand from his chest, down his stomach to his belt.

Daryl had his belt open in seconds and then leaned down to suck his abdomen as he pushed his boxers and pants down his legs. Daryl had to pause for a moment to pull of Paul's vans to get his jeans the rest of the way down, and then Paul was laying have naked beneath him.

He laid his hands flat on the desk and then moaned softly when Daryl wrapped a lubed-up hand around his cock and started to slowly pumped him up and down, swiping his thumb over his tip and squeezing when he reached the base.

"Such a pretty cock," Daryl said, "These walls are pretty thick, but people will still hear us if you get too loud,"

"If I get too loud?" Paul laughed, "Every time we've fucked so far, you've moaned like a pornstar,"

Daryl smirked at him, "That's true," he said removing his hand from Paul's cock, slicking up two fingers, and then gently pressing one of them inside of him, "But you ain't been fucked by me yet,"

"Confident, are we?" Paul mumbled, closing his eyes as Daryl moved his finger in and out of him.

Daryl hummed, leaned down and licked a stripe up his cock before gently sucking at the head. Paul gasped softly, Daryl's mouth felt like velvet.

"Two?" Daryl asked after a moment, wriggling his finger inside of him for emphasis.

Paul nodded, lifting one leg and placing his foot on the edge of the desk, spreading it to give Daryl better access. Daryl slipped a second finger inside of him and started to stretch them in a little v as he pumped them in and out.

Paul groaned softly at the feeling of his hole being stretched, and his fingers clutched at his crumpled pair of jeans which were on the desk beside him. Daryl definitely knew what he was doing with his fingers, angling them up and rubbing them against his prostate in gentle circles that made his toes curl and he bit at his lip in an attempt to stop himself from moaning.

"Look at you, already struggling," Daryl chuckled, pressing a little harder against his prostate before beginning to scissor his fingers again to stretch open them.

"Fuck you," Paul mumbled, and Daryl laughed.

"You tell me when you're ready, yeah?" Daryl said, spreading his fingers wide.

Paul nodded in understanding, and let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes and trying to focus on the feeling of Daryl's fingers inside of him.

Paul let Daryl stretch him open for several minutes, not wanting to be stupid and get ahead of himself and then having it be more painful than pleasurable.

"Okay, now," Paul said when he was as loose as he was going to get, opening his eyes again to meet Daryl's pretty ocean blue ones.

Daryl nodded and pulled his fingers out, "Can you pass me my wallet, baby? I got a condom in there," he said as he undid his own belt and shoved his jeans and boxers halfway down his thighs.

Paul scrambled his fingers over the surface of the desk, finding the wallet after a moment and nearly throwing it at Daryl's chest. Daryl pulled out the condom, and Paul watched as he rolled it down his length, and then spread a bit more lube over himself.

"Ready?" Daryl asked as he placed the head of his cock at Paul's entrance.

Paul nodded and squeezed his jeans tight in one hand, and the edge of the desk in the other, "Yeah, go on," he said, closing his eyes and letting out a shaky breath when Daryl started to push inside.

He let out a gasp when the head popped inside of him, and he sunk in easily after that, Paul squirming a little as he slowly stretched around Daryl's cock.

"You good?" Daryl asked, rubbing Paul's cock once he was completely inside of him.

Paul nodded, "Yeah, you can move," he whispered, reaching out to hold Daryl's hips.

Daryl did as he said and gently pulled out several inches, before pushing back in again. He held onto Paul's thighs as he repeated the process, slowly building momentum.

Paul moaned quietly, the feel of Daryl's cock sliding in and out of him was amazing, and Daryl was right, he wanted to be louder.

"Shit that's good," Paul said when the head of Daryl's cock started to hit his prostate with each thrust, and he dug his fingernails into Daryl's hips as he squeezed.

"Yeah?" Daryl said, his own voice sounding strained, "Living up to your expectations?" he laughed.

Paul laughed too, and then a particularly well-aimed thrust had his back arching, and he lifted his hand and shoved it over his own mouth. He could feel his orgasm building and bubbling in his stomach, and he could feel sweat start to roll down his temples.

"Jesus Christ, you are fucking gorgeous, baby," Daryl groaned and started to fuck into him a little harder, "Ass feels fucking amazing too,"

Paul tore his hand away from his mouth, and clutched at the edges of the desk, "I love your cock," he murmured, "It's not too much, but not too little. Perfect for me,"

Daryl groaned and leaned down over his body and shoved their lips together. Paul shoved his fingers into Daryl's hair and held his face as he kissed him back and slipped his tongue into his mouth.

It only took a few minutes for Paul to come after that, he had Daryl's hand over his mouth, his own clutching at the desk and his back arched off the desk and his legs shook as his come spurted out of his cock and over his abs in thick ropes. It was one of the most intense orgasms he'd ever had and, he saw fucking stars.

Throughout his orgasm, he could make out the soft moan of Daryl coming as his hips stuttered, but he was so caught up in his own pleasure that he couldn't even appreciate it.

It took a while for him to finally come down, and he forced his eyes open as he felt Daryl give him a last few gentle thrusts before he pulled out. He let out a shaky breath as he watched him carefully remove the condom from his cock, wrap it in a tissue to conceal it, and then drop it into his trashcan.

Daryl rubbed his hands up and down Paul's sides, and then grabbed another tissue and used it to clean the stray lube from Paul's entrance, and then the come from his stomach before he helped him sit up. Paul reached up and grabbed Daryl by the back of the neck and shoved their lips together, slipping his tongue into his mouth and trying to put everything he was feeling into that kiss.

They gradually pulled apart a few minutes later, "I really like you," Paul said softly as he rested his head against Daryl's, "A lot. I mean a lot, I wouldn't let just anyone fuck me over a desk," he told him, smirking.

Daryl laughed softly and pecked his forehead, "I really like you too," he whispered, and Paul had to kiss him again.

 

* * *

 

 

"I don't want to give it to him, Rick," Daryl almost whimpered over the phone.

He was stood in his classroom, a few minutes before the students were meant to be arriving, and he was taking those minutes to call Rick and worry about his problems.

"I know, Daryl, but you don't have a choice," Rick replied, "You promised him no special treatment,"

"I know," Daryl whined, running a hand over his face and staring down at the papers of essays that sat on his desk. It was a Monday, and apart from the Saturday afternoon they'd spent fucking (and then going out and having a romantic dinner before Paul went back to campus) he'd been marking them, and Paul had failed his essay.

Daryl was devastated for him, Paul had blown him off all week apart from the Saturday to do work on the essay and had been incredibly stressed out about it. The essay itself wasn't that bad, Paul had good writing and grammar skills, but he'd strayed too far away from the original question and hadn't followed the marking criteria properly. According to the marking standards, and Daryl's principle for not giving Paul any special treatment, he had to give him a 62 percent, a fail by eight marks.

The first kid walked through the door, "I gotta go, Rick, kids are getting here," he said, and then hung up the phone.

Paul was one of the last to walk in, and he looked antsy and nervous. He knew the marks on their essays were being given back. Daryl gave him a smile, which Paul tried to return, but it looked more like a grimace as he sat down beside Alex.

Daryl put off giving the marks back until the end of the lesson, and he couldn't meet Paul's eyes as he placed his paper down on his desk. He handed the last paper back to a student that he didn't even know the name of and then looked back at Paul. He saw he was looking down at his paper with a frown, holding it with a slightly shaking hand and Alex's hand was on his shoulder.

Daryl felt a pang of guilt as he looked at him, and he just wanted to wrap him up in a hug.

"Alright, that's the end of the class, guys," Daryl said, a minute later, and he watched as Paul immediately scrambled out of his chair, and Alex quickly hurried after him.

Daryl sighed and sat down in his desk chair, running his hands through his hair.

When he finally looked up a few minutes later, the classroom was empty, and he realized that Paul had left behind his backpack on the floor beside his chair. He quickly packed up his own desk, and then went and grabbed it. He pulled his phone out of his pocket as he left the classroom, and dialed Paul's number, but wasn't surprised when he didn't pick up.

He was outside a few minutes later, and he huffed as he tried to think of what to do. He wanted to get his backpack to Paul, but he didn't know what dorm room was his in his hall, and he couldn't go around knocking on doors.

He couldn't believe his luck when he saw Maggie making his way across the grass, holding a binder in her arms. He knew it was her as Paul had shown him plenty of photos as he retold stories, and he'd seen them around campus together.

He hurried towards her, and she looked startled when he came to a stop in front of her.

"Oh, professor Dixon, hi," she said, giving him a smile.

"Hey," he replied, "Can you tell me what Paul's dorm room number is? He left his backpack in class and isn't answering my calls,"

"He wouldn't be answering because he has another class right now,"

"He didn't go to it, trust me," he said.

Maggie's face fell, and she realized what he meant, "Oh no, he failed the essay," she said, and Daryl nodded, "Fuck, he'll be miserable, he already failed an economics quiz this morning,"

Daryl frowned because he didn't know that, and Maggie told him the dorm number and to tell Paul she'd come and see him later when she finished her classes for the day.

 

* * *

 

Daryl knocked against the door, and rocked on his feet, there was no response from inside, so he knocked again, "Paul open the door," he said, loud enough that Paul could hear him.

"Not locked," Was mumbled from inside, and Daryl quickly pushed the door open and then stepped inside.

He locked the door behind him, and set the backpack down on the ground, "Hey baby," he greeted, looking around the room - small, messy, covered in books - and then his eyes fell on the bed, where a lump was under the covers.

"Hi," Paul grunted.

Daryl made his way over and placed his hand on Paul's back, which was facing him. He started when he heard a meow and saw that a cat was curled up against Paul. It was white fluffy, and against the rules of the dorm.

"How did you get a cat in here?" he asked.

"Snuck her in," Paul mumbled, sounding absolutely miserable, "Her name's Kitty,"

Daryl chuckled, "That's a good name," he said and scratched behind its ears for a moment, "Can I join you in there?" he asked.

Paul nodded, so Daryl lifted up the covers of the bed and then climbed in behind Paul. He wrapped an arm over Paul's stomach and pressed himself against him.

"I'm sorry darlin'," Daryl said, kissing the back of Paul's neck.

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault, I'm just disappointed,"

"It's okay to be disappointed," Daryl said, moving his hand under Paul's t-shirt and brushing his fingers over his warm skin, "But you shouldn't let yourself get so down about it that you skip class and hide away in bed,"

"Don't care," Paul mumbled, "I just wanna nap. I'm exhausted, I did so much work on that," he said.

"Okay," Daryl sighed, wishing he knew how to make Paul feel better, "Do you want me to stay with you?" he asked.

Paul didn't react at all for several minutes and then nodded, "Yeah," he whispered.

"Okay, you get some rest," he said softly, lifting his head to kiss Paul's cheek, and then hugged him a little tighter.

Paul fell asleep in his arms a few minutes later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love & inspire me to write! 
> 
> Tumblr - iiloulouii


End file.
